El mago azul de Konoha
by Aitor
Summary: Pharos, un joven de 15 años, fanático de Naruto y experto en artes mágicas egipcias, es transportado a otra dimensión, después de un incidente con un portal mágico... apareciendo a las puertas de Konoha, 10 años más pequeño, con su magia convertida en jutsus que tendrá que re-aprender.
1. El comienzo

**El mago azul de Konoha**

Pharos, un joven de 15 años, seguidor fiel de la serie Naruto y experto en artes mágicas egipcias, es transportado a otra dimensión, después de un incidente con un portal mágico creado hace milenios... apareciendo a las puertas de Konoha, 10 años más pequeño, con su magia convertida en jutsus que tendrá que volver a aprender y con sus habilidades recortadas. Deberá buscar la manera de vivir en la aldea y convertirse en un ninja hasta poder volver a su dimensión original, siempre y cuando no cambie de opinión con el tiempo.

"Diálogo humano"

'_Pensamiento humano'_

"**Diálogo de Bijuu"**

'_**Pensamiento de Bijuu'**_

[Jutsu]

_**Cambios de escenario / Time-skips**_

_Capítulo 1 – El comienzo_

_**Templo de Abydos, Egipto**_

Un niño de 15 años, bajo una capa azul con varios jeroglíficos tejidos en color oro, que sólo deja ver su rostro ligeramente bronceado, de cabellos rojos y ojos azules como el zafiro, de nombre Pharos, recorre los pasillos secretos del templo, leyendo un viejo rollo de papiro que contiene la información para abrir una puerta extraña, ubicada en una cámara oculta, más de 50 metros bajo la arena. A pesar de haber vivido en el templo cuidando artefactos mágicos durante los últimos 8 años, después de haber estado bajo el cuidado del último mago egipcio originario de una Orden desconocida de la época faraónica (y único miembro vivo de dicha Orden, en ese entonces, llamado Shimsu) durante 5 años, nunca había oído ni leído nada acerca de esa habitación ni de lo que allí se encontraba.

Hasta dos semanas atrás.

_**Flashback**_

Pharos recorría los pasillos y habitaciones del templo, buscando intrusos y revisando el estado de las medidas de seguridad que mantenían a salvo el conocimiento y los objetos allí almacenados. Magia de sellado, estatuas vivientes, trampas, puertas falsas y criaturas venenosas. Todo parecía estar en orden, por lo que el joven mago decidió volver a su habitación, en el último sótano del templo, para poder ponerse a leer algunos viejos rollos de papel papiro sobre magia de transporte, sellos mágicos y funcionamiento de las dimensiones del espacio-tiempo. Quería construir su propia versión del Hiraishin no Jutsu, la técnica más increíble de un personaje del manga que más le gustaba.

Después de la muerte del anterior jefe de magia, Pharos decidió continuar sus aprendizajes y entrenamientos, tanto en magia como en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y mano armada, y luego de ver que no existía un conjuro o una técnica mágica que permitiera aparecer instantáneamente en otro lugar, sin importar que tan cerca o lejos se encuentre, decidió investigar cómo crear algo similar a la técnica del shinobi más rápido del mundo Naruto.

Después de casi 10 meses de investigación, pruebas fallidas (que afortunadamente no redujeron su esperanza de vida ni le dejaron con una extremidad de menos, y sólo le produjeron quemaduras leves y cortes mínimos por todo el cuerpo) y más investigación, ya casi tenía lista la técnica, sólo le faltaba modificar ligeramente los conjuros y marcas en los sellos mágicos que se convertían en puntos de arribo para el Hiraishin (después de meses de pensar en un nombre nuevo para la técnica, decidió mantener el nombre original).

Después de varias horas de estar en su habitación leyendo más y más papiros, encontró la solución a su dilema. Simplemente se había olvidado de poner el último jeroglífico del sello, un símbolo con forma de estrella de cinco puntas. Luego de arreglar los sellos, decidió dejar un marcador con el sello en un kunai de tres puntas que estaba clavado en una pared de la habitación, fabricado con hierro meteórico (originario de un meteorito del tamaño de un perro adulto, que cayó a unos pocos kilómetros del templo, algunos meses después de la muerte de Shimsu, y con el que consiguió fabricar alrededor de una decena de los kunais especiales y una vara de más de metro y medio, llamada Rokushakubo, con sellos escritos para poder conducir magia a través de ellos).

Decidió salir a verificar que las entradas al complejo subterráneo estuvieran bien cerradas y protegidas, y una vez que estuviera fuera del templo, ubicado en donde miles de años atrás había un bello jardín que rodeaba a un estanque, realizó la prueba final del Hiraishin. Concentró su energía y realizó la técnica.

Por un instante sintió como si su cuerpo se retorciera y estirara ligeramente, y en un breve destello dorado, se encontraba al lado del kunai de tres puntas que había dejado en su habitación. Comprobó que no hubiera perdido extremidades, que no tuviera cortes o quemaduras, y revisó a fondo sus ropas, para ver si habían sufrido daño alguno. Revisó los bolsillos de su capa y encontró los papiros que había leído sobre sellos mágicos en perfecto estado (o al menos en el estado en que se encontraban cuando los leyó). Viendo que la técnica había sido exitosa, no se contuvo más y comenzó a festejar a los saltos y gritos de alegría. Después de unos minutos de celebración, extrajo el kunai de la pared y se dispuso a guardarlo junto con los otros.

Sin embargo, el arma no salió de la pared al primer tirón, por lo que volvió a tirar, y esta vez un pequeño pedazo del muro cayó unos segundos después de que Pharos extrajera el kunai y lo guardara en un cajón de un escritorio al otro lado de la habitación.

"Genial, Pharos, simplemente genial. Tenías que clavar el kunai en la pared con suficiente fuerza como para romper un pedazo del material al sacarlo." Ante esto, revisa el daño en el muro y se da cuenta de que hay una especie de escritura antigua detrás. Comienza a extraer poco a poco el escombro restante y luego quita los pequeños bloques de piedra caliza que hacían de recubrimiento al muro escondido.

Decir que el joven mago estaba sorprendido era poco. Frente a sí mismo se encontraba una puerta doble de cuatro metros de altura hecha de granito del desierto, adornada con cientos de jeroglíficos esculpidos en bajorrelieve y recubiertos de oro, que a primera vista parecían varios sellos de protección del más alto nivel contra todo tipo de magia y forcejeos, entre dos bajorrelieves representando a Horus, el dios gobernante de Egipto. Finalmente había un agujero en la piedra, a medio metro de altura del suelo, con dos símbolos a los costados, uno que representaba al Sol, y otro que representaba a una estrella de cinco puntas.

'_Caramba, quien quiera que haya colocado esas puertas con tantas protecciones no quería que se encontrara lo que sea que esté al otro lado. Será mejor investigar esto a fondo y ver si debe ser mantenido bajo la protección anterior, si debe ser destruido o si debo cerrarlo aún más._' Pharos pensó mientras examinaba la advertencia en la puerta:

"Esta puerta guarda la entrada a la cámara del tiempo y del espacio. Construida por Horus, esta habitación debe permanecer cerrada, sólo la abrirán los dignos de tal privilegio. Sólo ellos podrán pasar, y el resto quedará fuera. Si quieres entrar, arrodíllate delante de Horus, gobernante supremo de las Dos Tierras, Señor del Cielo y enemigo de Apep, y coloca tus manos en la abertura. Si eres digno, la puerta se abrirá y podrás pasar, pero si no, tus manos arderán"

'_Bueno, parece que debo comprobarlo, si no soy digno, no importará mucho, después de todo parece que soy el último de la Orden, y una vez que muera nadie debería poder abrir las puertas a esta cámara, ni siquiera poder acceder al complejo subterráneo. Si soy digno, deberé revisar el lugar y comprobar su utilidad en el futuro, si es que realmente llego a necesitarla, cosa que dudo._' Con esta línea de pensamiento, Pharos decidió prepararse para lo que sea que hubiera después, por lo que tomó sus kunais especiales, les colocó los sellos recientemente arreglados, guardándolos en un compartimiento de su capa, tomó a Rokushakubo y se lo colocó en la espalda, en diagonal, agarrada con una cinta color oro. Tomó varios pergaminos llenos de conjuros de sellado por si acaso y se volvió a acercar a las puertas de piedra.

Con un poco de miedo y con algo de nervios, colocó sus temblorosas manos en el agujero y espero a que pasara lo que sea que tuviera que suceder. Segundos que parecían minutos pasaron y con un profundo ruido de piedra arrastrada sobre el suelo, las puertas cedieron y se abrieron lentamente. Había un pasillo, que se hacía cada vez más oscuro y llevaba a una habitación. Esta era enorme, pero estaba a oscuras, no se podía ver nada, por lo que Pharos decidió usar su magia elemental y convocar una bola de fuego azul brillante del tamaño de una cabeza, cuya luz se reflejó en las paredes de oro y el suelo de plata, hasta tal punto que apenas era posible ver nada, hasta que los ojos del mago se acostumbraron al resplandor y se fijaron en una enorme estructura de cuarzo que parecía fijada a la pared al final de la cámara, justo en el centro del campo de visión de Pharos, como si fuera a resaltar su importancia.

Dicha estructura parecía ser un círculo de cuarzo de más de 5 metros de diámetro, incrustada en la pared, con un pequeño agujero en el centro (que a su vez era el centro del muro) que parecía ser una especia de cerradura extraña conectada a cuatro líneas de jeroglíficos, dos horizontales y dos verticales, distanciadas del centro por unos 60 centímetros. La estructura de cuarzo estaba elevada unos 30 centímetros del suelo en una especie de pedestal en semicírculo hecho de piedra caliza muy pulida y sin ninguna clase de imperfecciones, con un obelisco a cada lado, de unos 7 metros de altura, esculpidos de un mineral desconocido, de color zafiro, que reflejaban la luz del fuego mágico de tal manera que parecían tener su propia luz.

'_Nunca había escuchado ni leído nada de este lugar, lo que sea que haga esa cosa al final de la habitación debe ser muy peligroso o es algún tipo de magia muy poderosa._' Pharos se acercó al círculo de cuarzo y comenzó a examinar el estado de los materiales que componían la plataforma y las escrituras grabadas en bajorrelieve. '_La escritura usa los mismos símbolos que se usaron en todo Egipto durante los 3000 años que duró como país independiente, pero el lenguaje es completamente inentendible. Los materiales usados son duraderos, pero es increíble que no tengan ni un desperfecto, ni una fisura, nada de nada, aunque puede que se deba a que nadie o casi nadie ha abierto la puerta de este lugar desde que se construyó. Debe ser de hace 8000 años o aún más antigua, considerando que supuestamente fue construida por Horus y que la escritura es completamente legible pero el lenguaje no coincide con ninguno de los dialectos que están documentados, puede tener entre 10000 y 30000 años de antigüedad, y nadie ha dicho ni una palabra sobre esto._'

Pharos pensó durante un rato revisando todo lo que había oído de Shimsu y todo lo que había aprendido y leído desde la biblioteca del tempo y otros pergaminos que tenía, preguntándose si tenía alguna referencia al lugar en el que se encontraba. '_Posiblemente fuera un secreto que pasaba de un maestro de la Orden al siguiente sólo luego de elegir al sucesor. Quizás Shimsu-sensei no supo nada de este lugar, o prefirió que el conocimiento se perdiera, o supo de este lugar y no pudo entrar ni ver nada. En el primer caso, sería debido a que el anterior Maestro murió de manera inesperada, sin poder pasar el conocimiento, quizás tampoco sabía nada o decidió no decir nada sobre esto. En el segundo caso lo más probable es que sea demasiado peligroso dejar que alguien lo utilice, pero entonces ¿por qué hay sellos de seguridad para dejar pasar a alguien que es digno de lo que sea que haga esto y dar una advertencia a los que no deben entrar? Y si es el tercer caso, no hay mucho que decir, quizás Shimsu-sensei no creyó que existiera alguien digno (al menos entre los vivos) y/o decidió que si el poder encerrado aquí fuera necesario por alguna razón, se dejaría descubrir en una de esas coincidencias del destino a la persona o personas indicadas en el momento apropiado…_'

Pharos seguía pensando en todo esto y la función de la cámara oculta, hasta que se fijó en el agujero extraño en el centro de la pared. Tenía una abertura recta en el centro y otras dos más pequeñas a los costados, una abertura pequeña debajo y otra arriba, como si fuera los vértices de una pirámide, con una estrella de cinco puntas más arriba. '_Qué raro, parece una cerradura muy extraña, pero tengo la sensación de haber visto algo así antes o la llave correspondiente._'

El mago decidió que era mejor despejar la cabeza y seguir investigando más adelante, cerró el lugar de nuevo, recolocó los sellos de seguridad y decidió descansar unas horas.

Los días siguientes volvió a examinar la habitación, trato de leer las escrituras del cuarzo pero no entendió nada, revisó papiros, pergaminos, tablas de piedra, prácticamente toda la biblioteca del templo, los diarios de los anteriores Maestros, revisó las paredes buscando trampillas secretas, pero no encontró nada.

O eso pensó hasta que vio uno de los rollos de papiro más antiguos del templo, escondido en un compartimiento dentro de una estatua del primer Maestro.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Pharos se dirigió a la cámara oculta, con el papiro en mano mientras seguía leyendo. Curiosamente la llave que precisaba había sido almacenada junto con el rollo, de manera que tenía lo necesario para activar lo que sea que fuera eso.

Volvió a colocar las manos en la abertura de la puerta de piedra, la cual desactivó todas las medidas de seguridad y se abrió. El joven se movió con rapidez hacia la estructura de cuarzo y se preparó para iniciar el proceso.

Leyó todo el papiro y se dio cuenta de podía crear un acceso a una dimensión deseada, siempre y cuando el usuario no se desconcentrara y no perdiera la calma. Pharos decidió que era buena idea abrir el acceso hacia el Tribunal de los Dioses, quería entender cuál era la razón de la existencia de esa cámara y si debía mantener su existencia en secreto, o si debía buscar la forma de destruirla. También quería saber si era posible adaptar su uso como teletransporte, para casos en los que no pudiera usar el Hiraishin.

Finalmente insertó la llave en las aberturas correspondientes, pero la llave empezó a arder y a girar por sí sola, por lo que Pharos la soltó, y mientras el círculo de cuarzo se resquebrajaba y se abría, trató de concentrarse en abrir el Tribunal de los Dioses, sentándose en el suelo en posición de loto y juntando sus manos en posición de plegaria, notando el drenaje de energía y magia que le causaba, pero algo inesperado sucedió. Pharos perdió la concentración por un momento cuando del techo le cayó un poco de escombro y arena, y entonces el portal comenzó a brillar y absorbió al joven mago, mientras este trataba de sacarse de encima los restos de escombros y tosía por causa del polvo y la arena.

Pharos se encontró incapaz de moverse y no podía ver nada por el resplandor a su alrededor y el polvo y arena en los ojos. Se mantuvo así hasta que pudo volver a moverse y el resplandor desapareció. Quitándose la arena de los ojos, se fijó en el lugar en el que estaba con la poca energía que le mantenía consciente. Noto que estaba oscureciendo, pero vio un símbolo antes de caer desmayado del agotamiento. Una especie de hoja estilizada con una espiral en el centro, encima de unas enormes puertas.


	2. Iniciándose en Konoha

**El mago azul de Konoha**

_Capítulo 2 – Iniciándose en Konoha_

Pharos despertó acostado en una cama pero no se molestó en abrir los ojos, puesto que el olor a medicamentos y antibióticos le indicó que se encontraba en un hospital.

'_Carajo, me siento peor que una pila de mierda. Lo que sea que haya hecho con el portal dimensional en el templo me debe haber lanzado a cualquier lugar del planeta. Tengo suerte de haber caído en un lugar con un hospital cerca._' Mientras pensaba en ello recordó detalles de los últimos momentos de consciencia. Un resplandor que impedía ver nada, haber caído en una ruta o en un camino que parecía ser circulado durante la tarde, unas puertas enormes y un símbolo que recordaba a una hoja. Ante este último recuerdo, abrió los ojos rápidamente y se levantó disparado, y se hubiera lanzado por la ventana, de no ser porque la iluminación del hospital le hizo recordar que sus ojos no se habían acostumbrado.

Después de que sus ojos se acostumbraron, pudo distinguir la típica habitación de hospital con paredes blancas y mobiliario blanco. Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba en el lugar, o más bien varios. En primer lugar varias figuras vestidas con una especie de armadura gris, máscaras blancas con ciertas reminiscencias a animales, trajes y pantalones negros, junto con tantos o katanas a la espalda, mirándole fijamente y preparados con un kunai en mano. Y en segundo lugar, un hombre de unos 60 años, vestido en una túnica blanca, con un sombrero rojo con una esquina blanca y un kanji rojo que representa la palabra "fuego", con una ligera sonrisa, sentado en una silla delante de su cama de hospital.

"Veo que has despertado. ¿Cómo te sientes?" El Hokage preguntó con calidez, haciendo que Pharos se sorprendiera por un momento. ¿Qué Hokage permite a un extraño potencialmente peligroso hospedarse en la aldea después de haber aparecido de la nada y encima se "preocupa", por así decirlo, del bienestar de dicho desconocido, como para incluso venir en persona? 'S_ólo el Sandaime sería así._' Pharos rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el viaje ínter-dimensional salió horrendamente para el demonio. '_Bueno, al menos estoy en el Universo Naruto, así que supongo que puedo disfrutar unas "vacaciones"_.'

"Honestamente, siento que me hubieran retorcido y estirado como si estuviera hecho de goma, para después ser succionado hacia una tormenta de arena y fuego y luego ser lanzado como un meteorito hacia el suelo y haberme hecho pedazos, si eso es posible." El Hokage rió un poco al ver la cara del joven mago, que le recordaba a Kakashi Hatake después de haber cuidado a Naruto durante su primer cumpleaños. Cara de cansancio absoluto e instinto asesino. Kakashi le dijo al Hokage que después de presentar su informe, no quería volver a hablar del asunto jamás en su vida. Por no decir que la misión subió al rango B, siendo originalmente de rango C.

"Bien, viendo que aún no te has recuperado del todo, te sugiero que descanses al menos unas horas más, hasta que te den el alta o decidas escaparte por la ventana como planeabas hacer hace un momento. De todos modos dejaré a un operativo ANBU a cargo de tu vigilancia, y una vez que estés recuperado, te llevará a mi oficina, quiero discutir ciertos asuntos contigo, en privado." El Hokage cambió a un semblante serio, indicando la gravedad del asunto. 'Carajo y doble carajo. Tenía que venir con una decena de kunais que son prácticamente iguales a los del Yondaime Hokage, y por si acaso un montón de rollos de papiro para sellar los monstruos del inframundo que esperaba encontrar en la cámara oculta'

"Discúlpeme, Hokage-sama, pero ¿dónde están mis ropas anteriores? Honestamente no me siento cómodo con la bata de hospital jejeje, si usted me entiende…" '_Espero que no me hayan dejado sin mi túnica y capa especial, porque entonces voy a dejar la aldea ardiendo en las llamas del infierno_'

"Oh no te preocupes por eso, están sobre la otra cama de la habitación, junto con tus pertenencias personales. No te preocupes, lo único que hemos confiscado son los kunais. Más tarde te los devolveré. Aunque tengo una pregunta. ¿De qué material están hechos? Nunca antes he visto un material que condujera tan bien el chakra." El Hokage esperaba echar algo de luz al asunto, aunque fuese una pregunta algo inquisidora. Pharos dudó por un momento pero le contestó.

"Están hechos de lo que yo llamo 'hierro meteórico'. No tengo idea de la composición exacta, sólo sé que utilicé un pedazo de metal medianamente grande que pude extraer de un meteorito que cayó a unos pocos kilómetros de un templo en el que vivía. Hasta ahora he podido notar que son extremadamente resistentes, mucho más que otros metales que conozco, son buenos conductores de energía y son bastante livianos, considerando las propiedades de resistencia y durabilidad de los mismos. Sin embargo son extremadamente resistentes al calor, por lo que me costó mucho trabajo forjarlos, además de requerir que el fuego tuviera temperaturas tan altas que simplemente tuve que trabajar con todo tipo de improvisaciones para evitar estar a menos de cinco metros del metal. Incluso después de la forja y todo el trabajo que hice, el único elemento que no conduce casi nada es el fuego, conduce bien cualquier otro elemento, no se oxida, no se corroe, es casi perfecto, en mi opinión al menos. También mi bastón de combate Rokushakubo está hecho del mismo material, pero tiene además varios sellos especiales que mejoran su capacidad defensiva contra técnicas elementales de gran magnitud y puedo usarlos para crear barreras, aunque pueden ser algo agotadoras." '_Bien, espero que el Hokage esté contento, le revelé una buena cantidad de información sobre mis armas preferidas. Pensar que el día que los fabriqué dije que me iba a llevar el secreto a la tumba…_'

El Hokage estaba sorprendido por la excelente calidad de las armas del desconocido. Era un excelente herrero, tuvo acceso a un material de calidad inconmensurable, y sus armas eran fácilmente superiores a las de los demás. "Vaya, es muy impresionante, pero ¿cómo puede un niño de unos cinco o seis años de edad ser un experto en armas y sellos?" La pregunta del Hokage sorprendió al mago, quien rápidamente pasó a moverse de la cama, quitándose las mantas de encima y mirando sus manos se dio cuenta de que ya no eran ligeramente ásperas y su cuerpo no tenía las cicatrices y marcas de quemaduras leves que debían haber quedado después de los experimentos del Hiraishin. Decidió que el cambio inesperado en su cuerpo podía ser problemático, y tendría que comprobar a fondo su capacidad de batalla y resistencia física antes de meterse en problemas tratando de reabrir el portal hacia el templo. Por el momento, decidió comprobar si podía mover bien su cuerpo, aunque no tuvo los resultados deseados, al menos el cuerpo respondía a los comandos dados, aunque fuera un poco lento y propenso a equivocaciones.

"Digamos que estuve experimentando con algo que básicamente me hizo bailar entre dimensiones, con algunas regresiones en mi cuerpo. Y así es como terminé delante de la puerta de la aldea." Confesó Pharos, con algo de vergüenza. El Hokage se sorprendió un poco, pero considerando que los sellos del desconocido estaban implementados sobre kunais con la misma forma que las del difunto Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, era más que posible.

"Bueno, eso explica algunas cosas. Te esperaré en mi oficina cuando hayas salido del hospital. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"Preguntó el anciano Hokage. Pharos dudó nuevamente, pero cómo nadie le conocía en este lugar, y la probabilidad de que alguien hubiera utilizado el portal dimensional en el templo era una en un millón, decidió decirle de todas formas.

"Mi nombre es Pharos, Hokage-sama. Le veré en su oficina una vez que haya salido de aquí, confío en su operativo ANBU para llevarme hasta allí. Por cierto, ¿qué día es hoy y cuantos tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy aquí?" El Hokage le contestó:

"Hoy es 9 de octubre, y han pasado unas 15 horas desde que te entraste al hospital. Nada serio realmente, cansancio algo severo, un par de golpes y un poco de polvo del camino. Recién son las 10 de la mañana, así que espero verte en mi oficina antes del final del día." Pharos supuso que tenía suficiente tiempo para descansar un poco más, vestirse y luego ir después del almuerzo a la oficina del Hokage.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, pretendo estar allí después del mediodía o a la media tarde. Gracias por su hospitalidad" El Hokage sonrió un poco, saludó y se fue, dejando un operativo ANBU a cargo del mago. Pharos mientras tanto decidió recostarse un poco y descansar hasta el almuerzo.

Pensó en los experimentos con el Hiraishin y que quizás podría trabajar en mejorarlo hasta el punto de poder aparecer en cualquier punto conocido por el usuario, pero para ello necesitaría crear una técnica nueva que sería mucho más compleja, y realmente no se encontraba con ganas de hacer algo así, menos teniendo en cuenta que el portal dimensional del templo podría bien servir para ese fin, aunque con algunas limitaciones.

Decidió leer un rollo de papiro que tenía información sobre magia de transporte, pero al final hesitó y decidió ejercitar el debilitado cuerpo de cinco años de edad que tendría que acostumbrarse a usar durante el tiempo que permaneciera en el mundo shinobi. Rápidamente notó que su cuerpo si bien respondía con mejor precisión, su resistencia todavía no era suficiente. Sin embargo, le mantuvo ocupado hasta la hora del almuerzo.

'_Me pregunto si la comida del hospital de Konoha es buena. Con los hospitales de mi mundo depende de a cuál vayas. Si eliges el estatal, la comida puede ser entre menos que aceptable y ligeramente buena. Si vas a una clínica privada, la comida siempre es entre buena y excelente._' Pharos decidió echarle un buen vistazo a la comida que la enfermera le trajo, buscó venenos y drogas de todo tipo, luego de convencerse de que podía comer tranquilo, decidió tomar los palillos '_qué bueno que aprendí a comer con palillos cuando tuve que atender a ese amigo de Shimsu-sensei, que venía de Japón_', y empezar a devorar el plato de ramen que tenía delante.

Se sorprendió porque era exquisito, y empezó a sospechar. La comida era demasiado buena para ser verdad, y venenos y drogas no tenía, así que creó varias teorías sobre ello. Pero todas fueron descartadas, hasta que escuchó a alguien decir en voz alta en el pasillo que le devolvieran su ramen especial de Ichiraku. Pharos cayó en la cuenta de que alguna de las enfermeras atrapó a Naruto y le quitó el ramen. Afortunadamente, le dieron dos tazones, así que se movió hacia la puerta con la mirada penetrante del ANBU sobre la nuca, y la abrió. Buscó a un individuo de cabello rubio ligeramente enmarañado y en puntas con ojos azules y marcas de bigotes en las mejillas. Cuando lo encontró y lo vio gritándoles a las enfermeras del pasillo para que le devolvieran el ramen que había comprado, le llamó.

"¡Oye niño, tú el que grita por ramen, ven aquí!" El mencionado dirigió la mirada y se encontró con una mirada poco común para él, otra persona (un niño como él) le llamaba, pero no le miraba con odio o asco, le sonreía, aunque fuera ligeramente, sin intenciones ocultas. Por un momento se quedó mirando al desconocido, pero luego empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el pelirrojo, como esperando que se deshiciera en polvo, como si fuera una simple ilusión. Pero cuando llegó hasta la puerta de Pharos, el mago seguía allí, con una leve sonrisa, con sinceridad.

"Me parece que las enfermeras se confundieron y me dieron tu almuerzo, aún queda un tazón de ramen todavía caliente si quieres. ¿Quieres acompañarme?" Naruto no se lo creía, un niño desconocido le reconoció como una persona normal y trató de devolverle el tazón restante de ramen. Y por si no fuera suficiente no le molestaba que le acompañara. Sin saber cómo responder a la situación, simplemente asintió con la cabeza lentamente y con los ojos abiertos al límite de lo imposible. Pharos le tomó de la muñeca, y casi tironeó para llevarlo hacia la cama de hospital en la que estaba almorzando.

Naruto, ya habiendo superado el estupor y recuperado el control de su cuerpo, subió a la cama, se acomodó, dio gracias por la comida y comenzó a almorzar. Pharos decidió moverse hacia su túnica, extrajo una pequeña caja verde de uno de los bolsillos y extrajo un par de palillos para terminar de ingerir su tazón de ramen. Habiendo llevado ya parte del tazón vaciado antes de llamar a Naruto, y con la velocidad con la que Naruto tragaba el ramen, terminaron al mismo tiempo. El jinchuriki decidió iniciar la conversación, sin importarle lo que dijeran las enfermeras que daban vueltas por el pasillo o la presencia del ANBU en la habitación.

"Gracias por el ramen, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mi nombre es Pharos, ¿y el tuyo?"

"¡Uzumaki Naruto!" '_¡No lo puedo creer, este chico no sólo me ve como una persona normal, me trata como tal y además me devuelve uno de mis tazones de ramen! Quizás se convierta en mi primer amigo. ¡Debe ser el mejor día de mi vida hasta ahora!_' Mientras que por fuera Naruto sonreía libremente, por dentro explotaba de alegría y felicidad, algo que no había sentido durante mucho tiempo.

"Mucho gusto en conocerte, Naruto-san" '_Quién lo diría, mi primer día en este mundo y conozco a mi segundo personaje favorito, empiezo a dudar sobre querer volver al templo._'

"Por favor, sólo llámame Naruto. ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte a ti también Pharos! jajaja" Rió Naruto

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, Naruto?"

"Pues tu nombre, es algo raro jeje"

"Bueno, para serte sincero no soy de aquí, estaba probando unas ideas que tenía y digamos que terminé estrellándome delante de la puerta de la aldea, con un par de golpes y algo de cansancio. Eso me recuerda, debo ir a ver al Hokage, quiere algunas explicaciones por mi 'aparición' justo enfrente de la aldea." Explicó el mago entre risas, que se fue a un pequeño vestidor y se colocó sus ropas (que por suerte se acomodaron a su tamaño, por alguna casualidad durante el cambio dimensional), colocó su Rokushakubo a la espalda, quedándole excesivamente grande, decidió aplicar su magia para hacerlo más pequeño, pero en vez de magia, usó chakra, para su sorpresa 'Posiblemente en esta dimensión, cada vez que trato de usar mi magia, sale algún jutsu o solamente chakra. Afortunadamente, parece que el bastón actuó de la manera que quería.'

Ya ajustado a su pequeño cuerpo, terminó de colocarse la capa, ordenó un poco su cama de hospital y desechó los tazones vacíos del ramen. Vio que Naruto estaba algo indeciso sobre qué hacer, así que decidió sonreír un poco y preguntarle:

"Oye Naruto, quieres ayudarme a ir a la oficina del Hokage? El operativo ANBU tiene esa función, pero preferiría ir con alguien más, si no te molesta."

Naruto aprovechó y sin vacilaciones le respondió "¡Por supuesto! ¡Quiero ir a visitar al viejo!"

"¡Vamos entonces!"

Salieron del hospital, después de haber informado a las enfermeras, acompañados del ANBU. Puesto que Naruto iba corriendo y a los saltos, Pharos le siguió la corriente y llegaron rápidamente a la Torre Hokage. Subieron las escaleras con la misma velocidad hasta llegar a una puerta. Naruto, sin esperar más, abrió la puerta de golpe, para encontrarse con los tres compañeros de equipo sobrevivientes del Hokage, ellos eran Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane. Estos tres lanzando una mirada fría y de desaprobación al pequeño rubio, quien casi retrocede por el miedo, de no ser por la mano que sintió apoyarse en su hombro derecho, perteneciente a Pharos.

"Oye Naruto, la próxima vez no me dejes tan atrás, OK? Casi me pierdo entre la gente y los pasillos y oficinas." Viendo el ligero temor del contenedor de Kurama, observó hacia la habitación y encontró la razón. Los tres consejeros estaban dirigiendo su instinto asesino (al menos todo el instinto asesino que podían emitir a su edad) y sus miradas frías directamente hacia Naruto, por lo que Pharos decidió contraatacar con su propio instinto asesino hacia los consejeros, emitiendo al mismo tiempo un pulso de energía que rápidamente calmó a Naruto. Mientras que Naruto se dejaba llevar por el pulso de energía pacífica y se tranquilizaba, los consejeros recibieron el enorme instinto asesino proveniente del desconocido y rápidamente dieron un paso atrás, excepto Danzo, que simplemente entrecerró el ojo.

Pharos entretanto notó una característica extraña de la energía de Naruto, pareciera que existieran múltiples personalidades y chakras coexistiendo al mismo tiempo, cada una con sus propias emociones, pero decidió que investigaría ese detalle más tarde. El Hokage observaba la situación tranquilamente desde su asiento, casi con diversión. Pero decidió parar el concurso de miradas aclarando la garganta.

"Homura, Koharu, Danzo, les tengo que pedir que dejemos este asunto para más tarde. Tengo que atender a mis dos invitados recién llegados. Los veré en la reunión del concejo." Dicho esto, los susodichos se retiraron con una ligera reverencia y marcharon hacia la puerta, sin evitar Danzo hacer una última observación sobre el mago. No creía que un niño que ni siquiera estaba en edad de entrar a la academia podía emitir un instinto asesino tan poderoso y perfectamente dirigido y al mismo tiempo emitir un pulso de energía capaz de calmar el miedo de alguien. Tendría que poner algunos ANBU de Raíz a investigar todo lo posible sobre el mocoso y ver si podía sacar algo útil de ello.

"Hokage-sama, he venido para tener la charla que me solicitó, pero supongo que podemos hacer algo de tiempo para Naruto." El Hokage dirigió una sonrisa a ambos, y luego se enfocó en Naruto.

"Hola Naruto-kun, Pharos-kun. Veo que ambos salieron del hospital al mismo tiempo. Pharos, espero que la comida no haya sido tan mala como Naruto suele decir" dijo el Hokage con algo de risa. Pharos rió un poco también y con Naruto procedió a explicarle todo el incidente del ramen en el hospital. Después de un poco de risa, Hiruzen decidió que era hora de hablar sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior.

"Bien, veo que tuvieron una mañana divertida. Naruto, tendré que pedirte que te retires porque tengo que hablar con Pharos sobre su llegada inesperada y el agujero que dejó delante de la puerta de la aldea. Puedes esperar en el pasillo hasta que termine con Pharos, puede que necesite a alguien que le muestre la aldea." Dijo el Sandaime con una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto hizo un pequeño berrinche, pero le dio un abrazo a Hiruzen y decidió esperar en el pasillo.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, el Hokage dio la señal a los ANBU para que se retiraran y activó los sellos de privacidad. Pharos, viendo que la ubicación era segura, tomó asiento delante del anciano.

"Bien, creo que sabes por qué estás aquí. Así que por qué no me explicas cómo apareciste delante de la aldea y dejaste un cráter en el proceso." Pharos consideró por un momento que debería contarle a Hiruzen y qué cosas debería ocultar o disfrazar. Después de pensarlo un poco más decidió comenzar.

"Hokage-sama, originalmente yo no soy de este mundo, posiblemente ni siquiera de esta dimensión del universo. Originalmente mi vivienda se ubica en un templo de miles de años de antigüedad rodeado de desiertos, en otra dimensión. Dicho templo guarda todo tipo de secretos del pasado, desde simples biografías hasta poderes más allá de la comprensión humana. Poderes que se ubican en el rango de lo divino.

Yo soy el cuidador de ese templo, puesto que soy el único que conoce su ubicación, las formas de acceso y las medidas de seguridad para entrar dentro del complejo y poder acceder a los artefactos y conocimientos allí almacenados. Estuve bajo el cuidado del anterior guardián del templo durante los primeros cinco años, un anciano simpático y tranquilo al que llamaba Shimsu-sensei y que quería como si fuera mi propio abuelo. Posteriormente estuve otros tres años cuidando el lugar, hasta que ocurrió el "incidente" que me trajo aquí.

Una pequeña prueba de un artefacto que pensaba investigar para ver su utilidad en el futuro. Sin embargo, la cámara en la que se alojaba el artefacto era muy antigua, por lo que cuando la energía utilizada por el mismo empezó a crecer, empezaron a caerme pedazos de escombros y arena del techo, impidiéndome concentrarme y provocando que en vez de ir a la dimensión que quería ir, terminara a las puertas de la aldea. Discúlpeme por el cráter en el camino, Sandaime-sama, pero no esperaba caer como un meteorito." Explicó Pharos. El Hokage consideró todo lo que le había dicho, y no encontrando nada demasiado raro o sospechoso, se movió a la siguiente pregunta. Sacó los kunais de tres puntas fabricados por el mago y procedió a cuestionar lo que tenía en mente.

"Dime, Pharos, estos kunais son muy similares a los que usaba nuestro difunto Yondaime Hokage. ¿Por qué has utilizado esta forma particular al momento de crearlos, y para qué son los sellos que tienen colocados?" El mago se vio atrapado, no esperaba que le preguntara específicamente eso. Pero rápidamente encontró algo con que tapar el problema, al menos de momento.

"Bueno, la forma de los kunais es así debido a que están basados en una forma algo estilizada de unas espadas cortas que se usaban para combates de demostración o ceremoniales algunos miles de años antes de mi tiempo. Con respecto a los sellos que les he colocado… son el resultado de una larga investigación para crear un método de transporte rápido y efectivo, basado en la apertura de agujeros de gusano y otros principios de funcionamiento del espacio-tiempo. Básicamente, el usuario puede "aterrizar" en cualquiera de los sellos, sin importar que tan cerca o lejos estén, en un instante.

El desarrollo de esta técnica me llevó casi 11 meses de trabajo continuo, lectura e investigación del funcionamiento del universo y las dimensiones espacio-temporales, y un montón de quemaduras y cortes por todo el cuerpo. Después de haber terminado la técnica con éxito, decidí mejorarla para poder "aterrizar" en cualquier punto, independientemente de la existencia de un sello. Lo que me llevó a probar el artefacto que me lanzó como un cometa a las puertas de la aldea. Eso es todo." Finalizó Pharos. El Hokage analizó todo y afortunadamente para el mago no pidió más detalles. Así que decidió cerrar el tema y proseguir con su estancia en la aldea.

"Bien, Pharos, creo que no hay problema según lo que me has contado. Así que te devuelvo tus kunais. ¿Planeas quedarte en la aldea mucho tiempo o simplemente terminarás de solucionar tu problema e intentarás volver por tu cuenta?" El mago analizó las opciones.

"Hokage-sama, desearía quedarme en la aldea por tiempo indefinido, si es posible, quisiera disfrutar de unas 'vacaciones' por así decirlo, y ofrecerme para formar parte del cuerpo shinobi, pasar algún tiempo con Naruto quizás. Es probable que poder recrear una técnica que me permita volver a mi dimensión sea muy difícil y tenga que esperar años o décadas, o puede que sencillamente sea imposible. Así que pienso disfrutar del tiempo que tenga aquí, también entrenar un poco y ofrecerme a proteger la aldea hasta ese entonces." El Hokage se quedó levemente sorprendido por la respuesta del mago, pero le agradó mucho que quisiera pasar tiempo con Naruto y que quisiera cuidar de la aldea hasta su partida. Sin darle más vueltas, tomó unos papeles de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, los comenzó a rellenar y estampó el sello del Hokage. Dejó dichos formularios en una pila separada y se dirigió a Pharos.

"Muy bien, tienes permitida la residencia en Konoha. Ven por la tarde a buscar las llaves de tu departamento. Naruto puede guiarte por la aldea. Puesto que eres un ciudadano de Konoha a partir de ahora, ya no tendrás un operativo ANBU siguiéndote a todos lados. Sin embargo, debo advertirte de algo, Naruto tiene la mala suerte de que la aldea lo detesta por algo que no es y de lo que no puede hacer nada. Mucha gente ignorante lo odia abiertamente y otros simplemente actúan como si no existiera. Así que debes de andar cuidando de ti y de Naruto mientras caminen por la aldea."

"Eso explica porque la energía de Naruto está desequilibrada, siento en el dos chakras con mucha carga emocional, el de él mismo, que tiene cierta carga de tristeza, pero a la vez es increíblemente puro y sin el más mínimo rastro de odio; y otro más, cargado de ira y odio, pero a la vez cargado de remordimientos. Además sentí perfectamente las emociones frías de esas tres personas que estaban aquí cuando llegamos, todas dirigidas hacia Naruto. Seguiré su consejo, Hokage-sama. Gracias por su tiempo". Con esto, Pharos se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina, dejando a Sarutobi ligeramente sorprendido y contento.


	3. Conociendo Konoha

**El mago azul de Konoha**

_Capítulo 3 – Conociendo Konoha_

Pharos se retiró de la oficina de Sandaime, y buscó con la vista a Naruto, encontrándolo sentado en una silla del pasillo, soñando con ramen. El mago apenas pudo evitar reír, pero decidió ir a despertarlo, antes de tener que cargarlo por toda la aldea. El rubio estaba disfrutando (dentro de su paraíso fantástico) de la idea de una inmersión en medio de un enorme lago con forma de tazón de ramen, con una cascada de fideos y caldo, por lo que decidió lanzarse desde la cascada hacia el lago, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el lago, el sueño desapareció. Se dio cuenta de que lo habían despertado.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI RAMEN!" Naruto se le caían las lágrimas, pero vio que tenía alguien enfrente, así que decidió limpiarse la cara y ver quién era.

"¡Ah! ¡Pharos, ya terminaste de hablar con Hokage-Jiji! Creí que nunca terminarían." Pharos no se aguantó más y se cayó de la risa, cosa que Naruto no entendió completamente. El mago decidió que era suficiente y se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo su capa y su túnica.

"Oye, Naruto, ¿podrías ayudarme a conocer la aldea? Tengo algunas horas de tiempo, así que no me importaría caminar un rato. ¿Qué me dices?"

"¡Pues claro! ¡Vamos!" Dicho esto Naruto salió disparado por los pasillos, seguido del mago que trataba de mantener el ritmo.

"¡Hey Naruto, no tan rápido!" '_Ese idiota me dejó atrás, cuando lo agarre…_' Pharos aceleró el paso y alcanzó a Naruto quien lo esperaba a las puertas de la Torre Hokage. Ni bien estuvo al lado, le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

_**En algún lugar de Konoha**_

Sakura Haruno iba caminando por una calle transitada, mirando vidrieras y disfrutando el aire libre, cuando súbitamente sintió un pequeño escalofrío y una sensación de victoria. '_Qué extraño, juraría que alguien está siguiendo mi filosofía de vida'_

_**Fuera de la Torre Hokage**_

"¡OUCH! ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste tan duro en la cabeza, Pharos?!" gimió Naruto, tratando de calmar el dolor en la cabeza.

"Por dejarme atrás, tonto, podría haberme perdido" replicó el mago, casi disfrutando de la situación. "De todos modos, ¿vas a mostrarme la aldea?"

"¡Ahh es cierto! Esta es la Torre Hokage, así que la academia debe estar cerca. ¡Vamos!" Y con esto ambos salieron a paso rápido hacia un costado, encontrándose con la academia ninja. "Esta es la academia, aquí es donde se aprende a ser un shinobi, espero poder entrar en dos años, pero…" _'No me dejarán entrar, después de todo soy el "niño demonio"_' Naruto sabía que los aldeanos no iban a dejar que se convirtiera en un shinobi, pero eso no iba a impedirle hacer el intento. Sin embargo, ya tenía los ánimos por el piso. Así que Pharos, habiendo notado esa emoción en el chakra de Naruto, decidió animarlo un poco

"Oye Naruto, seguro que serás un gran ninja, y aunque no lo creas, tienes lo necesario para llegar a serlo, sólo espera un poco, podrás entrar a la academia y verás que todo marchará sobre ruedas, incluso yo voy a entrar" '_Estos aldeanos idiotas, quieren hacerle la vida imposible a Naruto, será mejor que le dé un empujón para que no se hunda. Quizás pueda hacer un poco de trampa y prepararlo un poco, sé que cambiara el guión de la historia original, pero el mero hecho de que yo esté aquí ya cambia las cosas, me basta con haber visto la cara de Danzo, indicando que quería ponerme en investigación para sacar fruto de cualquiera de mis capacidades._' Pharos se alegró viendo que Naruto recuperaba su característica alegría casi asfixiante, y siguieron recorriendo la aldea, fueron al puesto de Ichiraku, atendido por Teuchi, comieron varios platos de ramen (Naruto no tuvo que pagar nada, puesto que el chef vio que tenía un amigo, así que decidió ponerlo a cuenta de la casa); pasaron por el parque, donde vieron que Naruto era rechazado por casi todos los niños, incluso los huérfanos, pero como Pharos estaba con él, el rato se hizo más soportable. Luego pasaron por las aguas termales y finalmente terminaron observando el sol de media tarde y las pocas nubes del cielo desde el punto de vista privilegiado que otorgaba la Montaña Hokage, más precisamente, la cabeza de roca del Yondaime.

Viendo que empezaba a atardecer, y que sólo quedaban unas dos o tres horas de luz, Pharos decidió ir a la Torre Hokage a buscar la llave de su apartamento. Se despidió de Naruto, quien estaba triste, pero al mismo tiempo contento, tenía un amigo por primera vez en su vida y este le había dicho que se quedaría en Konoha al menos por unos años. Además tenía posibilidades de tener a su amigo como compañero de la academia. Por una vez, las cosas iban demasiado bien para Naruto, pero este no se dio cuenta de que le estaban observando varios aldeanos y chuunins rencorosos por el ataque del Kyubi. Pero decidieron guardarse las emociones, puesto que mañana tendrían toda la aldea de apoyo para dar caza al 'niño zorro'

_**Con Naruto**_

Naruto siguió caminando con alegría por la calle, sin prestar la más mínima atención a las miradas de odio de la gente, pero cuando llegó a su casa, o mejor dicho, orfanato, los ánimos se le vinieron abajo. Ese lugar le traía todo tipo de malos recuerdos y le trataban como basura, se estaba preguntando por qué no lo echaban de una vez y le dejaban en paz. No sabía lo cerca que estaba ese día.

Entró al orfanato, recibido por el odio de algunos empleados que estaban por allí, estuvo algún tiempo descansando en su habitación, que siempre estaba vacía, puesto que nadie quería dejar al 'chico Kyubi' con otros niños a los que pudiera convertir en seres malvados y perniciosos para la aldea. Apenas había una cama, con un colchón algo roto y viejo y mantas usadas y con algunos agujeros. Comió la poca comida que le daban, que siempre tenía un sabor horrible, debido al veneno que le colocaban para que muriese, pero debido al Zorro de nueve colas nunca tenían mayor efecto que una indigestión. Pensó en los eventos del día, y decidió que si era un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, era el mejor que había obtenido en años. Después se quedó dormido.

_**Con Pharos**_

Pharos dejó a Naruto y volvió a la Torre Hokage, a buscar los papeles para su nueva vivienda, pensando en donde estaría ubicada y cómo sería por dentro, pero decidió dejar esas dudas para después, ya que serían contestadas una vez recibiera los papeles de parte del Hokage.

En cambio concentró algunos de sus pensamientos en los eventos del día y recordó que era 9 de octubre, en ese momento no supo el motivo, pero sintió un escalofrío. Supuso que simplemente era casualidad, así que una vez llegado a la oficina del Hokage, tocó la puerta y entró, una vez recibido el permiso.

El Hokage se encontraba terminando una larga pila de papeles y formularios que devolver al Concejo. Tenía una cara que indicaba que estaba trabajando arduamente desde la mañana, y que daría lo que fuera por incinerar todo el papeleo de una buena vez, declarar a su próximo sucesor, entregar el sombrero y tomarse unas buenas vacaciones. Levantó la vista para ver a su visitante y sonrió viendo que era el joven mago.

"¡Ah! Pharos-kun, supongo que has venido a buscar las llaves de tu apartamento y los papeles del mismo. Aquí los tienes." Le entregó una llave de color plateado y unos pocos papeles que indicaban que tenía propiedad del domicilio. "Necesitaría tu presencia en unos minutos, el concejo quiere que te presentes delante de ellos y respondas algunas preguntas. Lo siento si tenías algo planeado, pero no dejarán de molestar hasta que vayamos a esa reunión." '_Ya estoy muy viejo para estas tonterías. Espero que Danzo no quiera meterlo en Raíz, o trate de sacarle información._'

"Hai, Hokage-sama, iré a la reunión. Pero tendrá que guiarme hasta allí."

"Muy bien, vamos allá."

_**Sala de reuniones del concejo shinobi y civil**_

Los líderes de clanes, el jefe de los Jounin, el comandante ANBU, los representantes civiles y los consejeros del Hokage estaban esperando a la llegada de Hiruzen cuando las puertas se abrieron, dejando pasar al mencionado junto con el joven mago. Luego de los saludos todos tomaron asiento, excepto Pharos, que estaba de pie delante del Hokage y los miembros del concejo.

"Bien, supongo que todos saben por qué están aquí, durante la tarde de ayer, el niño que está delante de mí apareció de la nada a las puertas de la aldea, provocando dudas acerca de su origen y su objetivo aquí. Todos ustedes han recibido el informe sobre el asunto algunas horas antes de iniciar esta reunión, por lo que supongo que todos ya han procesado la información. Si tienen dudas o quieren sugerir un procedimiento diferente al que yo he escogido, pueden hacerlo ahora." Hiruzen luego hizo silencio, y el primero en hablar fue Danzo.

"Hiruzen, ¿realmente te crees lo que dijo este chico? Debe estar mintiendo. No hay manera de que esa historia sea cierta." Pharos empezó a enojarse un poco, pero reprimió la ira. Danzo continuó, viendo que podía manipular la situación para meterlo en Raíz. "Tenemos delante un enemigo potencial que podría aprovechar nuestra debilidad y compasión para poner a la aldea en peligro. Debemos convertirlo en un shinobi que siga fielmente a Konoha y sólo a Konoha. Para ello me ofrezco a prepararlo con mis mejores métodos de entrenamiento. Eso o mantenerlo encerrado en una celda." Danzo sonrió para sus adentros, el mago se estaba comenzando a enojar, y le costaba cada vez más trabajo reprimir su ira. Varios civiles dieron su apoyo a Danzo, argumentando que se estaba juntando con el 'chico Kyubi'. Los shinobi no estaban convencidos, pero los consejeros del Hokage se pusieron también del lado de Danzo. Sin embargo no contaban con las capacidades sensoriales del mago, y su capacidad para desquiciar a la gente que quería convertirlo en una herramienta.

"Hokage-sama, quisiera exponer mis opiniones y argumentos sobre este asunto." Pharos esperó a tener la aprobación del líder de la aldea, luego de lo cual continuó. "Si ustedes creen que lo que dije no es cierto, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar sus opiniones, cada uno vive en la niebla de sus propias conclusiones y decisiones. Considerando que algunos miembros de este concejo ya no tienen la capacidad y salud mental para dirigir la aldea, como Danzo, creo que es aún más ridículo que convoquen una reunión para algo que ya realizó el Hokage en persona. También veo que este asunto no concierne a los civiles, puesto que es un problema de seguridad de la aldea, que concierne únicamente a los shinobis.

Sobre la idea de convertirme en un 'esclavo' de una organización paramilitar dentro de Konoha, no gracias. Yo ya he acordado con el Hokage prepararme para proteger la aldea hasta que me tenga que ir por voluntad propia y bajo los métodos de la academia.

Y sobre el 'chico Kyubi', déjenme decirles que su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tiene una vida horrible por culpa de ustedes y aún así no siente odio ni ira, sólo tristeza. Su alma es tan pura que me sorprende. Nadie aquí está en posición de decir nada contra Naruto. De no ser por su corazón puro, el Kyubi se habría liberado hace años y hubiera destruido la aldea. Y antes de que piensen en matarlo, les sugiero considerar que posiblemente, el demonio que ustedes tanto temen podría reaparecer aquí y borrar Konoha del mapa. O podría regenerarse en cualquier lugar y venir aquí para vengarse de los que lo encerraron.

Por otra parte, la convocatoria de esta reunión es una falta de respeto hacia el Hokage, ustedes desafían su autoridad, poniendo en duda sus decisiones. Me sorprende que no hayan rodado cabezas todavía." Dicho esto Pharos calmó el enojo que le quedaba y se sentó en el suelo a la espera de las reacciones del concejo.

Los primeros en reaccionar fueron los civiles y los consejeros, quienes acusaban al mago de irrespetuoso e ignorante. Danzo se limitaba a mirar con mal ojo al joven. Los líderes de clanes y el jefe Jounin se permitían unas sonrisas, mientras que el Hokage estaba aguantando la risa, en menos de unos minutos, Pharos había dejado en ridículo a todos los que se le oponían y con argumentos válidos. El único que no parecía reaccionar de ninguna manera era el comandante ANBU, pero posiblemente había hecho una mueca en forma de sonrisa detrás de su máscara. Viendo que la reunión se estaba empezando a complicar, el Hokage aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

"En vista de que todos los argumentos en contra de Pharos aquí presente, han sido descalificados como sinsentidos por él mismo, declaro a Pharos un ciudadano de Konoha sin derechos ni obligaciones adicionales a las conferidas por su ciudadanía. Esta reunión queda finalizada." El Hokage se levantó y abrió la puerta, pero antes de irse advirtió al concejo "No quiero ni un solo formulario ni papel respecto a este tema." Dejó escapar algo de instinto asesino para darle peso a la amenaza y se retiró, seguido del mago.

Si bien la mitad del concejo estaba furioso, acataron las decisiones de su líder, mientras el lado shinobi, excepto el comandante ANBU que ya había desaparecido ni bien se retiró el Hokage, aprovechó para burlarse ligeramente del resto del concejo.

El trío Ino-Shika-Cho decidió ir a un bar a beber a la salud del Hokage y del nuevo ciudadano y futuro shinobi de Konoha. Después de todo nadie hacía semejante ataque verbal a los consejeros y al lado civil y se salía con la suya, además de tener el apoyo completo del Sandaime. Y además de todo eso, no tenía ningún problema con que Naruto fuera el contenedor del Zorro de Nueve Colas. Cabe destacar que tres mujeres estaban furiosas cuando llegaron ebrios a sus casas, aunque después de contar el porqué, las mujeres decidieron dejarla pasar, al menos por esta vez.

Hiashi Hyuga y Uchiha Fugaku se permitieron intercambiar una leve sonrisa cómplice.

Tsume Inuzuka apenas logró llegar a su casa, casi no podía respirar de la risa.

Shibi Aburame fue al complejo de su clan, sin mostrar emociones, pero dando su apoyo al nuevo ciudadano, por refutarle al concejo con argumentos válidos e imbatibles. También porque mostraba su respeto al Hokage y sabía perfectamente que el Concejo no debería tener voto en asuntos resueltos por el Hokage en persona.

Pharos llegó a su nuevo apartamento, junto con el Sandaime, para inspeccionar el estado del lugar y verificar que fuera lo suficientemente cómodo. Encontrando todo en orden, el Hokage se despidió y dejó al joven disfrutar de su nuevo espacio. Aprovechando el dinero que el Hokage le entregó para poder mantenerse hasta el siguiente mes, salió a comprar alimentos y volvió de vuelta a su casa, colocó varios sellos de privacidad, cenó y se fue a dormir, pensando de nuevo en los eventos del día e imaginándose las caras de los consejeros. Con eso, se durmió profundamente.


	4. 10 de Octubre

**El mago azul de Konoha**

_Capítulo 4 – 10 de Octubre_

Pharos se despertó en la mañana, gracias a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana impactando justo en sus ojos. Decidió volver a observar el apartamento en el que vivía. No era tan grande como hubiera querido, pero supuso que eso se debía a que estaba acostumbrado a vivir en un complejo subterráneo de varios pisos de profundidad y muchos pasillos y cámaras.

Aún así el cambiar de un ambiente digno de un calabozo (por mucho que se decorara e iluminara con múltiples antorchas y fuego mágico inextinguible), a uno de simpleza y con gran entrada de luz solar y aire fresco le gustaba. Quizás cuando volviera al templo movería su habitación algunos pisos más arriba o directamente se haría una tienda al aire libre.

El apartamento tenía un dormitorio, una cocina suficientemente cómoda y amplia, una sala de estar capaz de albergar a una decena de personas sin demasiadas complicaciones, un baño bastante completo (al menos más que el del templo, que sólo tenía un sanitario que enviaba los desechos a una cámara unos 20 metros más abajo en la que eran completamente destruidos, a base de magia elemental de fuego, tierra y agua), una ducha simple y un lavabo, aunque el agua no era problema gracias a conjuros mágicos que creaban agua en un enorme depósito que distribuía el precioso líquido a las instalaciones correspondientes por diferentes canales y cañerías) y una habitación que estaba amueblada como si fuera una biblioteca personal y un centro de estudio.

Afortunadamente, Pharos había confundido uno de sus pergaminos de sellado vacíos con otro que contenía copias de una cuarta parte de la biblioteca del templo, habiendo descubierto ese detalle poco antes de dormir, pero apenas prestándole atención. Ahora tenía un lugar donde dejar esas copias, manteniendo los estantes de su biblioteca personal repletos de jutsus, conocimiento histórico, conjuros y otras artes mágicas (después de todo, tendría que encontrar la forma de practicar ingeniería inversa para poder convertirlos en jutsus a base de chakra, manipulación elemental y de forma), y mantener un registro de lo que pudiera considerar información valiosa.

Decidió ejercitarse un poco, para mejorar el estado físico de su cuerpo, para desayunar unos 30 minutos después. Comió algo de ramen instantáneo (después de haber probado el tazón de ramen en el hospital, se había convertido en una especie de fanático, como Naruto), aunque decidió que si bien era exquisito, no estaba a la altura del ramen preparado por Teuchi en Ichiraku. Descansó algunos minutos y comenzó a ordenar los escritos que había traído desde su dimensión. Los había organizado de manera tal que el pergamino de sellado original contenía unos pocos rollos de papiro, cada uno almacenando otros rollos que tenían algún tema en común, y organizados en múltiples jerarquías, de manera que si se necesitaba todo el conocimiento disponible sobre dimensiones espacio-temporales, existía un solo rollo de papiro que contenía los múltiples escritos y anotaciones relacionados a ese tema.

Decidió colocar varios sellos de protección en los pergaminos y rollos escritos, aunque tuvo que hacer algo de ingeniería inversa en su propia magia de protección y sellado. Después de una hora desensamblando el conjuro hasta el mínimo nivel posible, volvió a rearmarlo como si fuera un jutsu de sellado (Fuuinjutsu), tarea que le llevó unos 20 minutos más. Al parecer cada conjuro reaccionaba aleatoriamente al tratar de usarlos con chakra. Algunos funcionaban bien a la primera, como los sellos de privacidad, otros tenían resultados desastrosos (como explotar en la cara del usuario, al intentar un conjuro de fuego) y otros directamente no hacían nada (como los sellos de protección).

Harto de hacer ingeniería inversa y explosiones en la cara, decidió que iría a la biblioteca de Konoha a buscar información sobre jutsus. No esperaba encontrar mucho, considerando que era pública, pero al menos tendría algo para utilizar. Ordenó su habitación y los rollos de pergaminos, limpió un poco el apartamento y salió afuera.

Se sorprendió cuando bajó al nivel de la calle ver gente vestida de fiesta, los comerciantes ofreciendo descuentos importantes en sus mercaderías, cientos de pequeñas tiendas cubriendo las veredas y las calles, ofreciendo todo tipo de entretenimientos, bebidas y otras delicias al paladar. No estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando, pero no le prestó demasiada atención y buscó la ubicación de la biblioteca. Según Naruto le había dicho durante el recorrido del día anterior, se encontraba cerca de la academia. Supuso que al menos tendría pergaminos con técnicas de rango C e inferiores.

Sin embargo, llegó para encontrarse con la biblioteca cerrada y un pequeño cartel indicando que volvería a abrir el próximo día.

Sin tener técnicas que conocer y copiar, se volvió a su casa. No sabía qué estaban celebrando afuera y no le interesaba, así que tomó su capa azul, se la colocó encima, tomó sus kunais de tres puntas, colocó su bastón de combate a la espalda, tomó algunas provisiones para el resto del día, salió de su casa y cerró la puerta, colocando los sellos de protección que había fabricado a base de ingeniería inversa. Los comprobó, y viendo que era imposible entrar, probó a desactivar los sellos con su firma de chakra. Los sellos cedieron en respuesta a su chakra y pudo abrir de nuevo la puerta. Satisfecho con su trabajo, cerró el apartamento de nuevo y volvió a activar el sello de seguridad.

Evitando a la gente, llegó a un campo de entrenamiento y comenzó a realizar ejercicios durante algunas horas, fortaleciendo su cuerpo. Almorzó liviano con una simple fruta y se puso a practicar su estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, acostumbrándose a su altura reducida. Luego practicó su manejo del Rokushakubo, comprobando con tranquilidad que su habilidad no había sufrido casi ninguna pérdida visible.

Por último comprobó su lanzamiento de kunai y el funcionamiento de su propio Hiraishin no Jutsu. Para su grata sorpresa la técnica salió bien a la primera, así que decidió probar con distancias mayores. Salió disparado hacia su casa, dejando un kunai en el escritorio de la biblioteca, y volvió al campo de entrenamiento. Dejó otro kunai clavado en un árbol y probó transportarse a su casa. Instantáneamente estaba en su biblioteca personal, pero notó una pequeña diferencia respecto a las veces anteriores, el destello había sido azul en vez de dorado como solía pasar en su dimensión. No encontrando otros cambios, pensó que quizás el destello azul era mejor que el dorado para él.

Hizo un Hiraishin y reapareció en el campo de entrenamiento donde había dejado el kunai. Lo recogió y se sentó a comer unos dangos que había comprado la noche anterior. Luego de comer, decidió ver qué conjuros podía usar a base de chakra, comenzando con magia elemental.

Probó sus técnicas elementales de agua, viendo que al menos uno de sus conjuros más simples era utilizable a base de chakra y manipulación elemental, y lo mejor de todo es que podía usarla sin necesidad de una fuente de agua cercana y sin necesidad de sellos de manos. Básicamente se expulsaba una corriente continua de líquido a través de la boca, pudiendo ajustarse para mayor área de efecto o mayor precisión abriendo o cerrando la boca. Trató de recordar si había alguna técnica similar, y recordó una que se llamaba "Suiton: Suidan (Elemento Agua: Bala de Agua)" que era exactamente igual.

Continuó intentando, pero definitivamente no pudo lograr controlar técnicas de ningún otro elemento, excepto una técnica de Fuego, que producía una corriente continua de llamas azules, imposibles de extinguir con técnicas de agua. Puesto que no recordaba ninguna técnica similar, decidió llamarla "Katon: Ten no Hi (Elemento Fuego: Fuego Celestial)". Sólo necesitaba hacer el sello del tigre (muy común en técnicas ígneas) para utilizar las llamas azules.

Viendo que al menos podía dominar dos elementos, practicó las técnicas de barrera que usaba en conjunto con su bastón de hierro meteórico. Afortunadamente, sólo necesitaba enviar chakra al bastón y liberarlo en forma de semiesfera o cono en uno de los dos extremos, o ambos al mismo tiempo, para una barrera sin aperturas. Sin embargo, el costo era prohibitivo de momento, mantener la barrera completa durante 5 segundos le agotaba más de la mitad del chakra, y requiere cierta concentración para proyectarlo correctamente.

Viendo que ya era de noche, decidió volver a su casa caminando, para pasar por el festival en Konoha y quizás divertirse un rato antes de irse a dormir.

Alrededor de las 10 PM el mago paseaba por las calles de Konoha, mirando con atención las diferentes opciones de ocio que estaban disponibles a ambos lados. No tenía idea del tema del festival, hasta que escuchó algo acerca de un demonio. Prestando más atención descubrió que eran civiles y shinobis orquestando la mejor manera de deshacerse del supuesto demonio. Habían arreglado con la jefa del orfanato de la aldea para que sacara al 'monstruo' a patadas del lugar, dejándolo a merced de una turba de gente, hasta que muriera o quedara en estado crítico.

Esto último alertó a Pharos, sabiendo que a Naruto le habían puesto varios sobrenombres similares, por lo que se concentró en buscar su firma de chakra particular. Habiendo encontrado su objetivo, salió disparado hacia su ubicación saltando sobre los techos, sintiendo varias firmas de chakra acercándose rápidamente al mismo lugar, algunas muy pequeñas y otras más grandes, indicando la presencia de civiles y shinobis. Todas emitiendo una fuerte sensación de odio e ira.

Lamentablemente para el mago, el rubio se encontraba muy lejos, casi al otro lado de la aldea. '_Mierda, después de esto voy a dejarle un kunai para llegar más rápido. Esos ignorantes quieren torturarlo hasta la muerte por algo que no hizo. Será mejor que me apure antes de que lo maten. ¿Por qué el Hokage no asignó un ninja para que cuidara a Naruto?'_

_**Orfanato de Konoha**_

Un montón de gente se preparaba para rodear a un niño de 5 años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, que había sido sacado del orfanato por el jefe del lugar bajo la excusa de que ya no podía quedarse allí. Los presentes sonreían de manera casi diabólica, al imaginarse todo el sufrimiento por el que harían pasar al supuesto responsable de la catástrofe de cinco años antes, cuando un enorme zorro de nueve colas se llevó casi la cuarta parte de la aldea consigo.

El chico estaba asustado como nunca en su vida, siempre le habían insultado, y alguna que otra vez le habían arrojado piedras a la cabeza, pero nunca se había enfrentado a una turba furiosa, siempre había permanecido en el orfanato o bajo cuidado del Hokage o un miembro de ANBU.

'_Mejor me largo de aquí, antes de que empiecen a arrojarme cosas._' Bajo ese pensamiento, dio un paso hacia atrás y echó a correr por la calle en dirección a la Torre del Hokage. Supuso que si llegaba allí a tiempo, podría permanecer seguro. Tomando atajos y callejones, trató de escapar de la multitud, pero le seguían de cerca. La desesperación lo obligó a tomar otro giro, sólo para encontrarse con un camino cerrado por un enorme muro, que no podía saltar ni escalar. Se giró para volver, pero vio que el paso estaba cerrado por la gente que le venía persiguiendo.

Desesperado, trató de saltar por encima de las personas, sólo para ser atrapado por un ninja, que le arrojó de vuelta al callejón cerrado. Los ebrios entre la multitud le arrojaban botellas de sake, mientras que el resto de los civiles le tiraban piedras y otros objetos. La víctima del ataque ya había dejado un charco de sangre, a pesar de que sus heridas se estaban curando rápidamente. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tratan así? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?" fue todo lo que logró decir el jinchuriki, antes de que el ninja que parecía dirigir a la multitud detuviera el ataque por un momento. "¡Es hora de terminar lo que inició Yondaime-sama, vamos a acabar con el demonio que vive en nuestra aldea y que se llevó a nuestros seres queridos!" Recibiendo gritos de aprobación, dos ninjas se movieron al frente y comenzaron a hacer sellos.

_**A unos pocos cientos de metros del orfanato**_

Pharos sintió el movimiento del chakra de Naruto y aceleró aún más, suponiendo que podían estar secuestrándolo o que podía estar siendo perseguido por la gente, sólo le quedaba una calle por cruzar cuando desde arriba de un techo vio un charco de sangre y un niño tirado en el, cubierto del líquido vital. Lanzó un kunai que se clavó entre el rubio y la multitud, inmovilizando por un momento a Naruto y la turba de gente por la sorpresa, porque parecía ser uno de los kunais especiales de su querido Yondaime-sama. Algunos trataron de ver quién los había lanzado, para encontrar un breve destello azul a la distancia y otro destello más cerca justo delante de sus narices. Los ninja que se encontraban entre la gente habían terminado sus secuencias de sellos y estaban a punto de utilizar varias técnicas apuntando hacia donde se encontraban el rubio.

"¡[Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu]!" (Elemento Fuego, Técnica del Dragón de Fuego)

"¡[Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu]!" (Elemento Fuego, Técnica de la Gran Bola de Fuego)

"¡[Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu]!" (Técnica de Clones de Sombra de Shuriken)

Los ataques impactaron provocando una pequeña explosión. Cuando el humo se disipó, pudieron ver que el pelirrojo y el jinchuriki no habían recibido daño alguno, protegidos por una barrera de color púrpura desplegada en forma de semiesfera desde la punta de un bastón. "[Rokushakubo: Han Kekkai]" (Rokushakubo: Media Barrera)

"¿Quién diablos es ese mocoso en la capa azul? ¡Ha bloqueado el ataque justo a tiempo con una barrera! ¿Cómo consiguió ejecutar el Hiraishin no Jutsu de Yondaime-sama?" Preguntó uno de los chuunins.

"Oi, Naruto, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Pharos. Su instinto asesino estaba desbordando, provocando miedo puro en los shinobis y civiles alrededor, mientras liberaba un pequeño pulso de energía hacia Naruto, con esperanza de calmarlo. Naruto abrió los ojos, que había cerrado cuando vio venir el ataque combinado de los ninjas. Se sorprendió encontrarse con la mirada del primer amigo que había hecho hace un par de días. Tratando de sobreponerse al miedo y la sorpresa que había sentido hasta unos segundos antes, asintió lentamente con la cabeza, aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo.

"Bien, no te muevas, nos vamos de aquí. No quiero lastimar a estos idiotas, aunque se lo merezcan." Le ordenó, con tono tranquilo, pero serio. Se dirigió a la multitud que le rodeaba "Esta es una promesa, tratan de ponerle un dedo encima de nuevo y los responsables se convierten en festín para las criaturas del Bosque de la Muerte." Deshizo la barrera, tomó el kunai que había lanzado y lo guardó en su capa, se concentró en el marcador que había dejado en su biblioteca, tomó a Naruto, dejándolo recostarse en su propia espalda.

"[Hiraishin no Jutsu]." Y en un resplandor azul los dos niños desaparecieron en un destello azul. La turba se quedó perpleja, acababan de ver un niño no mayor de 6 años utilizando técnicas del Yondaime Hokage, que nadie había podido descifrar. Pero luego recordaron el mensaje de despedida del pelirrojo y temblaron de miedo. Puesto que ya no tenían demonio que perseguir y torturar, se dispersaron y volvieron al festival o a sus casas.

En un árbol cercano, un ANBU de pelo púrpura atado en una larga cola de caballo y otro de pelo gris a prueba de gravedad observaron la situación, habían estado a punto de intervenir cuando vieron a los ninjas preparando sus técnicas, con sorpresa y satisfacción, habían visto a alguien hacer algo que solo Minato Namikaze podía hacer y además proteger al contenedor de Kyubi. Una vez que la turba empezó a dispersarse, desaparecieron del lugar en un Shunshin no Jutsu (Técnica del Cuerpo Parpadeante) en dirección a la torre Hokage, a presentar su informe sobre la situación.

_**Apartamento de Pharos**_

Un sorprendido Naruto había aparecido en medio de la habitación que el pelirrojo ocupaba como estudio y biblioteca. El mago notó que aún estaba procesando todo lo que había pasado, por lo que le dijo que se lo tomara con calma y se acomodase en la silla del escritorio. Viendo que no tenía heridas de ningún tipo, y suponiendo que el zorro, ya lo había curado casi completamente, salió un momento hacia la cocina, para preparar algo de ramen instantáneo para cenar con su invitado. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con dos tazones calientes y le pasó un par de palillos al rubio.

En ese momento salió de su estupor y se olvidó de todo, dio gracias por la comida y devoró su parte. El mago iba comiendo a su propio ritmo, pero tuvo que suprimir una risa al ver la velocidad de su compañero. Entre tanto, alguien tocó el timbre del apartamento. Pharos se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta y comprobó que era el Hokage y los dos operativos ANBU que habían observado el ataque. Desactivó los sellos de seguridad, quitó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta.

"Hokage-sama, bienvenido. Pase por favor." Con una reverencia, el pelirrojo dejó pasar a Hiruzen y los dos ANBU que venían con él. Les guió hasta la biblioteca donde se encontraba Naruto terminando su ramen. El jinchuriki, viendo quienes habían venido, se levantó y se arrojó en un abrazo al Hokage, mientras este lo tranquilizaba.

Sarutobi escuchó la historia y decidió que al menos por el momento era conveniente que Naruto estuviera bajo cuidado del pelirrojo, puesto que el orfanato lo había echado y no tenía a donde ir. Procedió a retirarse, pero antes le entregó un pergamino de casi un metro de altura a Pharos, diciendo que "contiene algunas técnicas y los principios básicos de uso y control de chakra que se enseñan en la academia, podrían serles de utilidad a Naruto. Espero que tengas buenas noches, y gracias por proteger a Naruto-kun."

Después de que el Hokage y los ANBU se retiraran, cerró la puerta, colocó el cerrojo, activó los sellos de seguridad y volvió a la biblioteca para ver a Naruto mirando por la ventana hacia la luna.

"Naruto, si hay algo que quieras decirme o preguntarme, puedes hacerlo" dijo Pharos. Naruto se giró para verlo a los ojos, mostrando una expresión de confusión y sorpresa. Pero decidió hacer las preguntas que tenía desde hace un rato.

"¿Por qué me protegiste? Nadie antes lo ha hecho, excepto el Hokage y alguno de los ANBU." Pharos tomó asiento y comenzó a terminarse el ramen que le quedaba, a pesar de que estaba algo frío, mientras contestaba a Naruto:

"Supe que te iban a atacar cuando venía caminando a mi casa. Escuché a un par de civiles y ninjas hablar de que te iban a sacar del orfanato para dejarte medio muerto. Fui a buscarte y te encontré bajo ataque por la ignorancia de unos idiotas. Intervine y te traje aquí. Pero si me pongo a pensar en las razones por las que te saqué de ahí antes de que te lastimaran, no estoy seguro. Simplemente me moví para evitar que siguieran lastimando. No pensé en motivos para hacer lo que hice. Sólo lo hice." Dicho esto se levantó, fue a la cocina y desechó los paquetes descartables de ramen instantáneo.

Volvió a la biblioteca para guardar los rollos que aún conservaba dentro de su túnica y dejar el pergamino entregado por el Hokage sobre el escritorio, pero antes de pasar el umbral Naruto se había lanzado hacia él. Pharos se sorprendió del repentino abrazo y miró a Naruto, quien estaba llorando en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa. El rubio sólo dijo "Gracias" en voz baja, como un murmullo. El mago, viendo que no podía soltarse del agarre de Naruto, le dijo "Mejor que descansemos un poco. Ha sido un día largo y complicado, estoy algo agotado, y mañana te vienes conmigo para entrenar. Ni el Hokage ni yo podemos permitir que estés indefenso o ir a ayudarte cada vez que algo así pase. Así que será mejor que te des una ducha y te vayas a dormir. Puedes usar mi cama esta noche, yo dormiré en el sofá que hay en la sala."

"OK, pero yo dormiré en el sofá, después de todo, sigo vivo gracias a ti." Respondió Naruto

"No, mejor que duermas en mi habitación, necesitarás el descanso para mañana" Replicó Pharos.

"Que no, dormiré en el sofá." dijo Naruto, aumentando el volumen de su voz y con una expresión de terquedad. Pharos se colocó directamente delante del rubio, el cual empezó a sentirse ligeramente intimidado por el mago, que era 15 centímetros más alto, quien aumentó aún más el volumen de su voz y con una sonrisa sádica le respondió.

"Tomas una ducha y te vas a dormir. EN. MI. CAMA!" Nerviosamente, Naruto dio un paso atrás y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza "¡Hai!" y desapareció en dirección al baño. Un segundo después Pharos dejó escapar una pequeña risa y procedió a guardar los pergaminos y rollos en la biblioteca. Minutos después Naruto salió de la ducha y se fue a dormir rápidamente, esperando no encontrarse con el mago. Recordó que no tenía ropa de dormir así que decidió dejarse puestos sus pantalones cortos de color verde oscuro y la remera blanca con una llama roja. Se durmió rápidamente y se dejó llevar en un sueño sobre un mar de ramen.

Pharos había terminado de guardar sus pergaminos y estaba leyendo el que le había entregado el Hokage. Contenía conocimientos teóricos básicos sobre chakra y ninjutsu, el estilo de taijutsu que se enseñaba en la academia, información para realizar las técnicas que se enseñaban en la academia y una versión avanzada del jutsu de clonación, el Kage Bunshin (Clon de Sombra). Con este último venía una advertencia sobre el gran consumo de chakra que generaba la técnica y la posibilidad de utilizarlo para entrenar, que inmediatamente supo que tenía que enseñársela a Naruto pronto, para poder acelerar el entrenamiento. Consideró la idea de enseñarle en algún tiempo cómo hacer contacto con el Zorro para que le dejara utilizar su chakra y acostumbrar a Naruto a utilizar el manto de chakra de una cola, e ir subiendo el nivel con el tiempo, pero decidió que era mejor esperar hasta que estuvieran en la academia. Ordenando sus pensamientos, se levantó y caminó a su habitación. Viendo que el jinchuriki dormía pacíficamente y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se acostó en el sofá de la sala cubriéndose con su capa y se durmió. Mañana tendría una larga sesión de entrenamiento, y era mejor estar bien descansado.


	5. El entrenamiento de Naruto y Pharos - I

**El mago azul de Konoha**

_Capítulo 5 – El entrenamiento de Naruto y Pharos – Parte I_

Pharos se despertó a las 6 AM. Considerando que había dormido en el sofá, no se sentía cansado ni adolorido. Se levantó y abrió las ventanas para que entrara el aire fresco de la mañana. Viendo el degradado azul y rojo que teñía el cielo, supuso que amanecería en unos pocos minutos.

Se dirigió al baño y tomó una ducha, mientras consideraba cómo sería el entrenamiento de Naruto a partir de hoy. '_Bien, Naruto sólo tiene 6 años recién cumplidos, así que sus habilidades para sobrevivir con lo que le provee la Naturaleza en caso de que esté solo y lejos de Konoha o cualquier otra aldea son escasas o nulas. Tendría que enseñarle sobre ello._

_Además, debería hacer que ejercite su cuerpo, para ganar fuerza y velocidad. También debe aprender Taijutsu. Lo necesitará en muchas situaciones peligrosas. Aunque no le guste, tendrá que cambiar su dieta. Si sigue comiendo únicamente ramen, su cuerpo no aguantará las exigencias del entrenamiento y además no podrá fortalecerse lo suficiente, tiene suerte de que Kurama le mantenga vivo a prueba de la mayoría de venenos y heridas…_

_Tendría que enseñarle a usar los kunais y las shurikens, pero no le enseñaré Kenjutsu, durante la serie pudo manejarse perfectamente bien sin otras armas aparte de las normales._

_Podría aprender el Kage Bunshin, para poder acelerar a lo bestia el resto del entrenamiento. Después aprenderá control de chakra._

_Quizás debería enseñarle a utilizar manipulación de la naturaleza, pero él es un tipo viento, así que no hay nada que yo pueda enseñarle… al menos hasta que pueda practicar ingeniería inversa en alguno de mis conjuros de aire. Debería comprobar si tiene alguna otra afinidad, posiblemente Fuego debido a Kurama, así que podría enseñarle a usar mi técnica de Fuego Celestial. Quizás logre enseñarle Fuuinjutsu, pero tener que reconstruir mis conjuros para que funcionen a base de chakra puede llevar un par de horas cada uno, si es muy simple, o semanas enteras, si es complejo. Jiraiya y el Sandaime serían mejores opciones para ello, sino fuera porque el primero es un ermitaño que vive la vida como un súper pervertido y escritor de libros pornográficos, que no va a aparecer durante años, y el segundo está demasiado ocupado lidiando con el concejo de la aldea y su trabajo de Hokage._

_Pero eso sería sobre el final del entrenamiento, antes de entrar en la Academia, si es que nos queda tiempo de sobra o si me lo pide demasiadas veces. Quizás le enseñe a contactar con el Bijuu y a utilizar su chakra, para que se acostumbre. Debería averiguar si es posible tener dos contratos de invocación, quizás pueda encontrar el de los Zorros. Mientras tanto será mejor que termine y me prepare. Considerando que voy a cambiar su dieta y que no festejamos su cumpleaños ayer, creo que lo voy a llevar a Ichiraku antes o después de entrenar. Debería además conseguir ropas nuevas para Naruto y para mí, y algunas shurikens y kunais. Y creo que voy a tener que comprar más comida cuando vuelva del entrenamiento._

_Quizás hable con el Hokage, para que nos permita entrar y permanecer libremente en el Bosque de la Muerte, siempre y cuando no esté en uso para los Exámenes Chuunin, es un buen lugar para practicar supervivencia, considerando que Naruto generalmente no puede salir de la aldea debido a su estatus de Jinchuriki. Posiblemente el consejo civil quiera deshacerse de él, así que estarán de acuerdo en enviarlo allí, si eso aumenta la posibilidad de que un día desaparezca y no vuelva más._

_Considerando que me voy a quedar algunos años aquí, debería ponerme a entrenar en varias áreas shinobi. Servirá para medir las habilidades de Naruto y las mías tanto entre nosotros como con respecto a otros ninjas._'

Pharos terminó de asearse y se volvió a colocar su túnica, dirigiéndose a la habitación para despertar a Naruto.

"Umm… ramen…" Pharos automáticamente supo porqué no se despertó en medio de la noche con un Naruto asustado al lado… estaba demasiado ocupado soñando con ramen. Naruto se estaba cayendo de cabeza de la cama, de no ser por el mago que lo sostuvo por la espalda y lo recostó de vuelta en la cama. '_Este chico… bueno, lo dejaré dormir un rato más, podré salir a comprar algunas provisiones para el resto de la semana, hoy es miércoles, así que deberé comprar lo suficiente para cinco días para cuatro personas, no me puedo confiar con el estómago de Naruto, o quizás sea el zorro el que necesita tanta comida. Mejor lo hago ahora, antes de que se escuche un terremoto dentro de la casa jaja…_' Y con esto Pharos salió silenciosamente de la casa, dejando un kunai marcador del Hiraishin en la cocina y los sellos de seguridad activos al cerrar la puerta.

Caminando por Konoha pasó por varios negocios y compró una pequeña montaña de alimentos e ingredientes, elementos de higiene personal y otras necesidades, almacenando todo en varios rollos de pergamino que le quedaban. '_Espero que esta cantidad sea suficiente hasta el fin de semana. Será mejor que le enseñe a sobrevivir en la naturaleza para no tener que gastar todo el dinero comprando comida para mantener satisfecho el barril sin fondo que tiene de estómago._'

Siguió caminando con dirección a su casa, hasta que se encontró pasando delante de una tienda de provisiones shinobi. Decidió entrar para ver qué clase de equipamiento tenían a la venta. Inmediatamente observó la enorme cantidad de kunais, senbon, shurikens, cuerdas de alambre, katanas, pergaminos de todos los tamaños, tinta conductora de chakra, etiquetas explosivas, píldoras de soldado, bombas de humo, armaduras, guardas para brazos y piernas, porta-kunais, capas, carpas, bolsas de dormir y otras necesidades de viaje para diferentes climas, guantes con guardas para el dorso de las manos, sandalias y botas ninjas, y otras prendas de ropa aptas para la vida shinobi, adornando paredes y estantes. Pero le llamó la atención un par de objetos que parecían tener sus propios espacios de exhibición.

Uno de ellos era un kunai de tres puntas, con un mango amarillento con varios kanjis escritos. '_Parece que es uno de los originales de Yondaime Hokage. Sin duda lo tendrían en exposición._'

El otro objeto era un rollo de pergamino, de casi dos metros de alto y casi medio metro de diámetro, azul claro, con tres kanji grabados, uno para vórtice en azul claro y los otros dos para los número en color naranja y oro, respectivamente. '_Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que perteneció al Clan Uzumaki. ¿Pero por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué no está bajo cuidado directo del Hokage? ¿Y qué significan los números y los diferentes colores en que se encuentran grabados? Quizás sea buena idea preguntar al dueño del negocio sobre el pergamino._' Pharos se acerca al mostrador y un hombre de aproximadamente 50 o 60 años le atiende.

"¿Puedo ayudarte, niño?" El tono amable del anciano indicaba cierta curiosidad respecto del posible cliente que tenía enfrente.

"Sí, estaba mirando esos objetos que tiene en exhibición, quisiera que me contara un poco sobre ellos, además de que tengo que comprar equipamiento ninja para alguien más." Replicó el mago. El anciano le miró por un momento con una sonrisa y luego se colocó al lado del kunai de tres puntas.

"Este kunai extraño de aquí es uno muy especial. Fue uno de los primeros kunais que fabricamos para Namikaze Minato, nuestro querido Yondaime Hokage, el primero de una larga serie. El Yondaime tenía una técnica increíble, llamada Hiraishin no Jutsu. Es una técnica que le permitía aparecer instantáneamente en cualquier lugar donde hubiera uno de estos kunais o uno de los sellos marcadores que puedes ver en el mango del que está en exhibición. Con sólo esta técnica y estos kunais, prácticamente aniquiló la mitad del ejército de Iwagakure (Aldea Escondida entre las Rocas) él solo, durante la 3° Guerra Ninja. Fue así cómo se ganó el sobrenombre de Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, una entrada en el libro bingo como ninja de rango SS con la advertencia de escapar en cuanto se le vea y el título de Shinobi más rápido del mundo, superando en velocidad al actual Raikage, A de Kumogakure (Aldea Escondida entre las Nubes). Konoha ganó la guerra casi exclusivamente gracias a él." El anciano miró con nostalgia el kunai, dejó escapar un suspiro y murmuró algo como "si tan sólo siguiera vivo". Se movió hacia el pergamino azul, y por un momento dejó salir una sonrisa.

"Este enorme rollo que ves aquí, me fue entregado por Yondaime en persona hace algunos años, poco después de haber acabado la guerra y justo antes de asumir el mando de Konoha como Hokage. Cuando le pregunté qué contenía, sólo me dijo que era una herencia de familia, un rollo que no había podido abrir después de años y años de intentarlo, y me encargó que si alguna vez descubría alguna pista sobre cómo abrirlo, que le dijera de inmediato, pues en esa época solía dejar a mis hijos a cargo del negocio para salir de viaje a otros países, y era posible que diera con el método para abrirlo por casualidad. Me contó que ni él ni una sobreviviente de los Uzumakis pudieron desenrollarlo ni descubrir pistas para lograrlo. Puede que haya que investigar el significado de los símbolos y el porqué de los colores elegidos. Los sellos que protegen el pergamino impiden todos los tipos de daños que se te puedan ocurrir, cortes, agujeros, humedad, fuego, suciedad, o cualquier clase de ataque a base de chakra, nadie en esta aldea sabe cómo pudieron crear tan increíble protección. Y aún más sorprendente es que los sellos se protegen a sí mismos, de tal manera que ninguna de las artes shinobi tiene efecto alguno en el rollo. Puedes usar ninjutsu, kenjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, armas de todo tipo, prácticamente lo que se te ocurra, pero no recibe daño de ningún tipo y es imposible desenrollarlo. Pienso que quizás es necesario cumplir con algún requisito especial." El hombre terminó su explicación, miró por un momento el enorme rollo y se dirigió al mago. "Bien, ¿qué es lo que querías comprar? Tenemos mucha variedad y en gran cantidad y calidad, así que siéntete libre de mirar todo lo que ofrecemos. Y antes de que preguntes, no, el pergamino y el kunai de Yondaime-sama no están a la venta." Esa última declaración la dijo con una sonrisa y un tono divertido.

"Bien, tengo varias cosas que comprar, así que mejor empiezo. Necesito 30 kunais, 25 shurikens, umm, cinco pergaminos vacíos de tamaño normal, dos frascos de tinta para Fuuinjutsu, dos porta-kunais, una funda de shurikens, una capa de tamaño pequeño, una carpa, dos bolsas de dormir, dos pares de botas y dos pares de sandalias de tamaño pequeño, y un par de guardas para los brazos, también de tamaño pequeño." El anciano tomó nota del pedido y procedió a reunir el equipamiento solicitado.

"Si eso es todo, te costará $237." Pharos sacó el dinero necesario y se lo entregó al vendedor. '_Eso me deja unos $900 aprox. hasta el próximo mes. Quizás sea buena idea enseñarle supervivencia a Naruto, quizás me haga falta dinero por este mes. El Hokage no previó que tuviera que cuidar de Naruto también, pero no importa_' "Gracias, cuando precise conseguir equipo ninja de nuevo, volveré aquí." Guardó las armas en los porta-kunais y la funda de shuriken, sellándolos junto con la capa, que era de color blanco amarillento, las guardas de metal y el calzado que había comprado dentro de uno de los tres pergaminos que le quedaban. Guardó la carpa y las bolsas de dormir en otro rollo, y luego colocó los demás pergaminos nuevos y los frascos de tinta dentro de un bolsillo de su capa.

Se dirigió a una tienda de ropa que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de su casa. Si bien la resistencia de las prendas no era suficiente para la vida diaria de un ninja, sería suficiente por el momento para que Naruto tuviera suficiente ropa, decidió comprar varias camisetas negras y blancas con el símbolo de Konoha en color rojo en el frente. También se llevó varias prendas de ropa interior, pantalones estilo ANBU y dos chaquetas de color naranja y negro. Gastó $250, guardó todo en un pergamino y se volvió a su casa.

Desactivó los sellos de seguridad, cerró la puerta y reactivó los sellos. Depositó todo lo que había comprado (o mejor dicho, los pergaminos en los que se encontraba sellada toda la mercadería, ropa y equipamiento) sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, tomó dos del montón y entró al dormitorio. Naruto estaba durmiendo profundamente y con los pies donde debería estar la cabeza. '_OK… no me vuelvo a molestarme en acomodarlo mientras duerme de nuevo en mi vida… Será mejor que lo despierte, tiene que darse una ducha y prepararse para el entrenamiento._' Se acercó al rubio y lo zarandeó. "Oi, Naruto, despierta. Son las 7 AM." '_Ni caso, supongo que tendrá que ser a la antigua._' "¡NARUTO, LEVÁNTATE DE UNA VEZ, PEREZOSO DEL CULO!" Y con esto el rubio se levantó de un salto, quedándose sentado al pie de la cama y miró hacia todos lados, hasta enfocar su nublada visión en una mancha de color azul. "¿Nii-san?" Esto sorprendió al pelirrojo, que sólo pudo responder "¿Qué? ¿Cómo me llamaste?" Naruto, se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente le había llamado 'hermano mayor' y sonrió nerviosamente. "Ah, bueno, umm, desde que me conoces estás cuidando de mí, eso es lo que hace un hermano mayor, no?" Tratando de desviar la vista, encontró un reloj despertador al lado de la cama, en una mesita de noche, indicando las 7:06 AM. "¿Eh? ¡Apenas son las 7 AM! ¿Por qué me despiertas a esta hora?" Y el mago le respondió "¿Acaso se te olvida que hoy tendrás tu primer día de entrenamiento? Así que será mejor que te levantes, tomes una ducha y te vistas. En este pergamino hay varias prendas de ropa que te puedes poner, ah y necesitarás esto también" Mientras decía esto, depositó un rollo en el suelo, lo abrió y aplicó una buena cantidad de chakra, apareciendo en una nube de humo toda la ropa que había comprado. Desenrolló otro pergamino y sacó varios contenedores de jabón, pasta dental, cepillos de dientes y otras cosas. "Mientras tanto yo haré el desayuno, _**nii-chan**_." Se volvió a la biblioteca, tomó los pergaminos con los alimentos y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, que consistía de miso ramen, onigiri, katsudon, oshiruko, dangos y té. Guardó lo demás en la alacena y el refrigerador. "Caramba, me estoy volviendo un adicto a los dangos y al ramen."

Mientras terminaba de almacenar todo, Naruto apareció en la cocina, ya vestido. Abriendo los ojos como platos, observó el pequeño festín de desayuno. "Ne, Pharos-niisan, eh, ¿vamos a comer todo eso?" El mago se dio vuelta y sonriéndole le dijo "No necesariamente, pero puedes comer lo que quieras de ahí, después de todo, ayer no celebramos tu cumpleaños, y no quiero retrasar el entrenamiento. Sólo quedan dos años para entrar a la Academia y quiero que estés preparado para cualquier cosa. Viendo cómo te tratan en la aldea, no va a ser fácil, y lo más probable es que traten de sabotear tu educación. Pero no te preocupes por eso, el Hokage me entregó un pergamino con algunas de las técnicas que se enseñan en la academia, además del estilo de taijutsu que allí se aprende y una técnica específica para ti. Pero luego te diré más, ahora disfruta del desayuno, porque el entrenamiento va a ser largo y duro. Quizás iremos a Ichiraku Ramen después de entrenar." Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que terminó de entender todo. "¡GENIAL! ¡VOY A SER EL NINJA MÁS FUERTE DEL MUNDO! ¡Y APRENDERÉ JUTSUS INCREÍBLES DATTEBAYO!" el rubio iba a seguir su proclamación sobre los futuros resultados del entrenamiento, de no ser porque alguien le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"Auch… ¿por qué hiciste eso, nii-san?" gimió Naruto, sobándose la cabeza.

"Para que dejaras de gritar, me estabas dejando sordo… además, aún falta mucho para que llegues a ser el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, y ser el más fuerte del mundo es un camino aún más largo… aunque con tu entusiasmo eso podría pasar antes de lo esperado. Bueno, mejor vamos a comer, no querrás perder el tiempo cuando puedes estar entrenando, ¿verdad?" Dicho esto, el mago se sentó a la mesa y comenzó con un poco de ramen… seguido de Naruto, quien hizo lo mismo, pero a mayor velocidad. Algunos minutos después sólo quedaban un par de onigiris y una brocheta de dangos.

"¡Ahh!, nunca había desayunado tan bien, en el orfanato siempre me daban la comida más horrible posible, y muy poca cantidad. ¿Por qué preparaste tanta comida?" Mientras Pharos tomaba un poco de té, le dijo a Naruto "Bueno, no puedes comer solamente ramen. Así que decidí que a partir de ahora tu dieta será más variada. Además, ayer no celebramos tu cumpleaños." Naruto supuso que eso significaba que no iba a comer ramen muy seguido, e inmediatamente armó un escándalo "¿QUÉ? ¡No puedo vivir sin mi ramen! ¡Es el alimento de los dioses! ¡Es demasiado cruel!" Pharos suspiró, ya había previsto que una situación así sucediera… "Escucha, Naruto, no dije que dejarías de comer ramen, lo que quise decir es que necesitas otros alimentos a diario, el ramen por sí solo no tiene la suficiente cantidad de nutrientes que tu cuerpo va a requerir por el entrenamiento. Si sólo ingieres ramen, tu cuerpo no va a desarrollarse lo suficiente, no soportarás el cansancio físico, y como consecuencia no ganarás suficiente fuerza. En otras palabras, serás menos poderoso de lo que podrías llegar a ser en el mismo lapso de tiempo. ¿Acaso quieres eso?" E inmediatamente vino la respuesta "NO, por supuesto que no quiero ser menos fuerte. Pero… el ramen…" El mago suspiró de nuevo "Naruto, ya te lo dije, no te voy a prohibir el ramen, en realidad lo que quiero es que te limites a comer ramen una vez al día como plato principal y una vez al día como secundario. Necesitas comer otras cosas."

Habiendo captado el mensaje, Naruto emitió su propio suspiro y dijo "Está bien, supongo que no me queda de otra. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento haremos?"

"Primero haremos algunos ejercicios, nos llevarán al menos dos horas. Después descansaremos unos 15 minutos para recuperar el aliento y empezaremos taijutsu. El estilo que aprenderás será el que se enseña en la academia, tengo entendido que, si bien no permite aprovechar todas las capacidades del cuerpo, cualquiera puede usarlo y luego hacer su propio estilo o mejorarlo para acomodarse mejor. Además no deja demasiados agujeros en la defensa. La práctica de taijutsu nos llevará una hora más, descansaremos otros 15 minutos y luego practicaremos con kunais y shurikens.

Tomaremos un descanso para almorzar y luego retomaremos la práctica de taijutsu, que llevará dos horas. Descansaremos media hora y empezarás a aprender a controlar eficientemente tu chakra. El chakra es la energía que los ninjas usan para poder realizar ninjutsu o genjutsu. También puede usarse para mejorar la fuerza o la velocidad del taijutsu. Esto será más difícil para ti que para mí. Tus reservas de chakra en este momento fácilmente superan a la mayoría de los genin, llegando al nivel de un chuunin o un jounin. Si no aprendes a controlar la cantidad de chakra que usas en cada jutsu, podrías realizar ataques muy débiles, o podrías aumentar el poder del jutsu más de lo necesario, y te cansarías, dejándote expuesto a un ataque enemigo."

"¡Genial! ¡Me haré mucho más fuerte que nadie en la academia! ¡Y tengo más chakra que nadie, podré usar todos los jutsus que quiera dattebayo!" Naruto, desde el momento en que escuchó que tenías reservas de chakra enormes, no prestó más atención… hasta que alguien le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza

"Cómo sea, el ejercicio de control de chakra durará unas dos horas. Lo más probable es que necesites varios días para terminar con esa parte del entrenamiento. En todo caso yo también necesito entrenar, así que estaré contigo casi todo el tiempo. Aprenderás algunos jutsus que se enseñan en la academia y quizás algo más. Además, tendrás que ser capaz de sobrevivir en la naturaleza, por lo que podríamos ir a alguno de los bosques que rodean Konoha o ir aún más lejos, siempre y cuando no estemos a más de un día o dos de viaje. Voy a pedir permiso al Hokage para salir de la aldea al menos durante cuatro o cinco días para practicar supervivencia una vez que hayamos terminado la etapa de control de chakra.

Antes de salir a entrenar, tengo que darte algunas cosas. Espérame aquí, Naruto." Pharos salió de la cocina en dirección a la biblioteca y tomó el pergamino que guardaban el equipo ninja y el otro que le había entregado el Hokage la noche anterior, este último dejándolo en un bolsillo de su capa. Volvió a la cocina, guardó los sobrantes, dejó la vajilla para lavar en el fregadero, limpió la mesa y desenrolló el primer pergamino. Introdujo una buena cantidad de chakra y se produjo una nube de humo. Allí estaban los porta-kunais y la funda de shurikens que había comprado, la capa color beige, las guardas para los brazos y el calzado ninja. "¡Wow! ¡Es genial!" Naruto inspeccionaba todo con brillo en los ojos.

"Bien, esto lo he comprado esta mañana para empezar a prepararte para ser un ninja. Yo no necesito ni los kunais ni las shurikens, por lo que puedes quedártelos. También consideré conveniente que tuvieras una capa de viaje. También tienes un par de sandalias ninja estándar, y un par de botas, en caso de que tengamos que caminar en la nieve. Por el momento, las botas se quedarán aquí hasta que las necesitemos, usaremos las sandalias." Y con eso, Pharos tomó los dos pares de botas y las volvió a sellar en el pergamino, que dejó en el dormitorio. Tomó un pergamino vacío y comenzó a escribir en el. Mientras tanto, Naruto se acomodó los porta-kunais a la base de la espalda y la funda de shurikens atada al muslo derecho y se colocó el par de sandalias. Pharos volvió y vio que el rubio estaba listo. "Por cierto, ¿quieres llevar guardas en los brazos?" preguntó señalando a los protectores de metal. "Nah, no los necesito, puedes quedártelos tú, nii-san. ¿Nos vamos ya?" Pharos asintió con la cabeza, se colocó las guardas, su capa azul y el calzado ninja, y salió del apartamento junto con el rubio, dejando la puerta cerrada y los sellos de protección activos. "Bien, son las 7:40 AM, primero iremos a la oficina del Hokage, quiero informarle de todo el entrenamiento que haremos a partir de hoy, además ver si podemos conseguir el permiso para salir de la aldea. Y luego iremos a entrenar. Por cierto, toma esto. El Hokage me lo dio anoche, pero lo precisarás luego, para practicar taijutsu." Y le entregó a Naruto el pergamino que le había dado el Hokage. Caminaron durante unos 15 minutos y se encontraron delante de la Torre Hokage. Entraron y los atendió una recepcionista, que le dirigió una sonrisa a Pharos, pero en cuanto vio a Naruto le miró con odio. Sin embargo Naruto decidió pasarlo por alto.

"Bienvenidos a la Torre Hokage, ¿qué necesitan?"

Pharos contestó rápidamente "Necesitamos hablar con Sandaime-sama. Mi nombre es Pharos y él es Uzumaki Naruto." La recepcionista revisó la agenda de citas, y puesto que no esperaba a nadie, le avisó al Hokage que tenía un par de visitantes.

"Hokage-sama les está esperando." Y con eso los dos se movieron por los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a la oficina del Sandaime. Pharos iba a tocar la puerta, sino fuera porque Naruto se adelantó y entró directamente "¡Hokage-Jiichan!" sólo para ser parado en seco por Pharos, que lo agarró del brazo izquierdo y del hombro derecho antes de que se llevara por delante a los dos ancianos que estaban en frente, Homura y Koharu, por lo visto a punto de retirarse. Ciertamente, poder sentir las presencias de chakra a distancia y asociarlas a una cara y un nombre es de mucha utilidad. "Naruto, si no te hubiera parado a tiempo, te habrías llevado por delante a los consejeros. Deberías acostumbrarte a tocar la puerta, o aprender a sentir el chakra." Dijo con una sonrisa divertida. '_Me hubiera importado poco y nada, si llegábamos un segundo más tarde y les golpeaba con la puerta en las narices jajaja… Al menos no tengo que ver a Danzo también. No quiero escuchar las tonterías del "Halcón de Guerra"_.' Hizo una reverencia "Hokage-sama, Mitokado-san, Utatane-san."

"Hmph, parece que has aprendido modales, chico. Ahora respetas a tus mayores, no como el mocoso que te acompaña." Espetó Koharu, con Homura estando silenciosamente de acuerdo.

"Señores consejeros, la razón por la que estamos aquí no tiene que ver con ustedes, sino con Sandaime-sama." Replicó Pharos, pasando olímpicamente de responder a la provocación. Se abstuvo de hacer un comentario más profundo sobre lo que pensaba de los vejestorios, no tenía ganas de desperdiciar energía discutiendo, cuando podía usarla para entrenar.

"En efecto, Pharos-kun solicitó una reunión conmigo, así que si nos disculpan, tenemos asuntos que atender." Con este pedido del 'Profesor', los ancianos se retiraron sin decir nada más. Los tres soltaron un suspiro de alivio que no sabían que estaban conteniendo, y tomaron asiento.

"Buenos días Naruto-kun, Pharos-kun. Espero que hayan podido descansar tranquilos. Ayer por la noche, después del 'incidente', tuve una reunión en el concejo. Les caerá bien saber que los shinobi que les atacaron ayer en este momento están en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Konoha, junto con sus compañeros civiles. Claro que el concejo civil se quiso oponer, pero después de volver a recordarles tus argumentos de la vez anterior y tener el apoyo del lado shinobi a nuestro favor, no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar mi decisión." Dijo el Hokage, recibiendo la respuesta por parte del mago.

"Es bueno saber que no han salido impunes. De todos modos, vinimos a informarle del plan de entrenamiento que Naruto y yo tomaremos hasta que podamos entrar en la academia en dos años. Además queremos hacerle una petición." Dicho esto, mientras el Hokage activaba los sellos de privacidad, Pharos sacó del bolsillo de su capa el pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo antes de salir para entregárselo al Hokage. "Contiene un resumen sobre lo que haremos durante el entrenamiento, aunque tendré que discutir con usted algunos puntos antes de ponerme a ello." El Hokage tomó el pergamino con cuidado, leyendo su contenido.

*Programa de entrenamiento básico

***Por las mañanas

*****Dos horas de ejercicios físicos.

*****Descanso de 15 minutos.

*****Una hora de práctica de Taijutsu.

*****Descanso de 15 minutos.

*****Una hora de lanzamiento de Shurikens y Kunais.

***Almuerzo de una hora.

***Por la tarde.

*****Dos horas de taijutsu.

*****Descanso de 30 minutos.

*****Dos horas de ejercicios de Control de Chakra / Práctica de Jutsus / Aprendizaje de Ninjutsu y Fuuinjutsu.

***Ninjutsu

*****Kawarimi (Remplazo).

*****Henge no Jutsu (Transformación).

*****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

*****Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación).

*****Shuriken/Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

***Fuuinjutsu

*****Sellado de Almacenamiento.

*****Fuka Hōin (Método de Sellado del Fuego).

*****Sellos Explosivos.

***Control de Chakra

*****Escalar árboles sin manos

*****Caminar sobre el agua

***Supervivencia en la naturaleza.

El Hokage observó el programa y asintió satisfecho, aunque tenía ciertas dudas en mente, que decidió exponer antes de dar su aprobación. "Este entrenamiento que has preparado creo que es más que satisfactorio. Sin embargo, ¿no crees que es un poco pronto para enseñarle a Naruto-kun el Kuchiyose no Jutsu o introducirlo en técnicas de sellado? Los ninja por lo general sólo firman contratos de invocación después de los 15-20 años de edad, si es que llegan a firmar uno."

"En efecto, Hokage-sama, aún me parece muy pronto, pero es posible que yo o Naruto necesitemos salir de la aldea, y podríamos precisar un método de comunicación que no sea fácil de interceptar. En cualquier caso, tengo que conseguir un contrato de invocación primero, que no es nada fácil. Con respecto a las técnicas de sellado, supongo que lo lleva en la sangre, si usted me entiende. Sería bueno que vaya teniendo cierto conocimiento, pero me temo que yo no soy muy conocedor del área. Lo poco que he aprendido se debe a que en algún momento de mi vida necesité dichas técnicas. Sólo le enseñaré lo que he puesto allí y quizás alguna otra cosa medianamente sencilla, si él cree que puede o quiere aprender más, tendrá que investigar por sí mismo o recurrir a la ayuda de alguien más." '_Puede que sepa mucho sobre técnicas de sellado, pero ni en broma voy a aplicar ingeniería inversa para hacer Fuuinjutsu de nuevo, a menos que lo precise. Mejor no mostrar habilidades en sellos hasta que sea estrictamente necesario.'_

"También tengo que hacerle un par de preguntas, Sandaime-sama. ¿Es posible para un shinobi firmar dos contratos de invocación diferentes? ¿Y bajo qué condiciones?" Preguntó Pharos.

"Un ninja puede tener hasta dos contratos, pero hay ciertas limitaciones. Se requiere buen control de chakra y concentración mental, para poder invocar a la criatura correcta. No es muy común encontrar a alguien capaz de usar más de un contrato de invocación, mucho menos que tenga dos contratos firmados. Las invocaciones jefes deben tener una relación neutral como mínimo. Si dos grupos de invocaciones no se llevan bien, por lo general no colaboran en batalla y terminan atacándose entre sí, un ejemplo de ello son los halcones y las serpientes. Otras veces, directamente no se puede firmar el contrato de invocación, por tener firmado otro que se considera enemigo del que se quiere firmar o porque las invocaciones no quieren relacionarse con el posible invocador. Algunos ninja han logrado saltear algunas de esas limitaciones, pero son casos muy excepcionales." Explicó el anciano Hokage. El pelirrojo decidió continuar.

"Una cosa más. ¿Podría darnos permiso para salir de la aldea para hacer el entrenamiento de supervivencia en algún momento del próximo mes? No es algo que se pueda practicar sin estar al menos a unos 20 o 30 Km fuera de la aldea.

"Umm… un pedido poco común… tengo que considerarlo y discutirlo con el concejo shinobi. Ya estás enterado de que Naruto-kun tiene una condición especial, por la cual tengo que presentar esta información antes de autorizar la salida. Sin embargo, no puedo asegurarte nada por el momento, así que en cuanto tenga una respuesta, enviaré a un ANBU a informarte. Es muy posible que tengas que ir acompañado por otro ninja, seguramente nivel Jounin o un operativo ANBU, pero quién será estará bajo mi decisión, por lo que elegiré a alguien de confianza."

"Gracias Hokage-sama. Nos retiramos a entrenar." Replicó el mago

"Muy bien, pueden irse. Y Naruto-kun, suerte con el entrenamiento." Le dijo el Sandaime con una sonrisa cálida.

"¡No te preocupes, Hokage-Jiichan! ¡Ya verás que me convertiré en el mejor ninja del mundo y te quitaré ese sombrero dattebayo!" Respondió Naruto emocionado. Y con esto, se fueron a buscar un campo de entrenamiento vacío.

_**Campo de entrenamiento N° 3 – 8:30 AM**_

"Muy bien, empezaremos nuestro primer día de entrenamiento, comenzaremos con 200 flexiones… 100 abdominales…" Y así se dispusieron a hacer variados ejercicios. Lentamente, pasaron las dos horas dedicadas al trabajo físico.

_**Campo de Entrenamiento N° 3 – 10:30 AM**_

"Hah… eso fue… hah… agotador… ja… hah… jaja" Reía Pharos, apenas de pie, sudando a mares y tratando de tomar tanto aire como fuera posible. Su compañero estaba algo mejor…

"Vamos Nii-san, ¿ya estás agotado?" le reprochó Naruto, quien apenas sudaba y no necesitaba demasiado aire. Pharos sólo lo miró, y se dejó caer en la hierba de espaldas, aún agitado. No tenía energía para responder.

"¡Hey, Nii-san! ¿Estás bien?" Naruto se había puesto de rodillas al lado del ex mago, sacudiéndolo con suavidad. "Estoy… bien… Naruto… sólo… completamente... agotado" Fue la respuesta. "¿Cómo haces… para estar tan bien... después de semejante ejercicio?" Naruto lo miró con cara de confusión y respondió "No lo sé, siempre me dijeron que tenía demasiada energía… quizás podría haber seguido otra hora más." El pelirrojo le observó cómo si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, y procedió a arrastrarse hacia un árbol bastante grueso, en el que se recostó y cerró los ojos. Naruto le siguió y se recostó al lado, y le preguntó:

"Umm, nii-san, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?" El mago abrió los ojos por un momento, y calculó la edad aproximada que debería tener y le replicó "El 20 de enero... cumpliré, umm… 6 años. ¿Por qué preguntas?" Naruto le miró por un momento, para después formar una sonrisa casi traviesa. "Entonces yo soy tu hermano mayor, _**nii-chan**_, jejeje" El pelirrojo le miró confundido "¿Y qué hay con eso?" La respuesta del rubio no se hizo esperar "Quiero decir que ahora yo tengo que cuidarte y protegerte. ¿No crees, _**nii-chan**_?" Pharos no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar una breve risita cansada "Podrás decir eso cuando seas más fuerte que yo... y está claro en este momento que los niveles de poder... están al revés." Naruto frunció las cejas y le respondió "¡Ja! Mira cómo has quedado después de esos ejercicios, pareces a punto de desmayarte. ¡Y te preocupabas de que no pudiera mantener el ritmo!"

"¡Pues perdón por no tener... reservas de energía y chakra... casi inagotables como tú... _**nii-san**_!" Diciendo la última parte en un tono casi sarcástico y cansado. "¡Y... además… Yo... soy... más... alto...!" Este último exabrupto le costó al pelirrojo la poca energía que le quedaba y se cayó dormido, apoyado en el hombro de Naruto, mientras roncaba tranquilamente. Este se sonrió por un momento y le acomodó lo mejor que pudo contra el árbol y tomó los quince minutos previstos por el entrenamiento para descansar, y luego comenzó a practicar las katas de taijutsu. Después practicó lanzamiento de kunai y shuriken.

Viendo que ya había completado el entrenamiento de la mañana, podía irse a almorzar, así que fue a despertar al ex mago. Este seguía durmiendo, murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Naruto lo zarandeó por un momento para despertarlo, aunque tuvo que retroceder inmediatamente cuando el pelirrojo se lanzó casi inconscientemente, kunai en mano, hacia el asustado jinchuriki. Afortunadamente, Pharos se terminó de despertar a tiempo y detuvo el kunai a escasos centímetros del cuello.

"Ehm, nii-chan... me estás asustando... ¿estás bien?" El ex mago miró a Naruto, abriendo los ojos de sorpresa a más no poder, y guardó el kunai.

"Estoy bien Naruto, pero nunca **JAMÁS** me vuelvas a despertar si estoy dormido. Cuestión de viejos reflejos... y ciertos recuerdos." '_Menos mal que este cuerpo no es tan rápido. Si hubiera sido un instante más rápido, Naruto estaría sin cabeza. Si tan sólo me dejaran en paz esas malditas memorias..._'

"OK, nii-chan. Pero... umm... ¿A qué te refieres con que son viejos reflejos? ¿Y de qué recuerdos hablas?" Preguntó Naruto, se estaba empezando a preocupar del bienestar de su "hermano", y sería mejor empezar a ocuparse ahora.

"Bueno... no estoy seguro si deba decirte algo de esto, pero... para explicarlo fácil, estaba probando una especia de puerta, que permite moverse instantáneamente a diferentes lugares, sin importar que tan lejos o cerca estén. Perdí la concentración un momento y terminé cayendo en la entrada de Konoha. Además, al cruzar esa puerta, mi cuerpo se redujo a unos 5 años de edad, casi 6. Antes de eso, fui entrenado para combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia, además de estar preparado para usar kunais o bastones de combate. También por ese entrenamiento, reaccioné de esa manera cuando me despertaste.

Con respecto a los recuerdos que mencioné... no son muy bonitos que digamos... y realmente no quiero hablar sobre ello." Pharos se levantó, estiró un poco los músculos y preguntó: "Por cierto ¿para qué me despertaste?"

"¡Ah! ¡Ya terminé el entrenamiento de la mañana, es la hora de almorzar! ¿Podemos ir a Ichiraku?"

"Vale, vamos a comer algo de ramen antes de seguir..." Y con esto, salieron del campo de entrenamiento.


	6. El entrenamiento de Naruto y Pharos - II

**El mago azul de Konoha**

_Capítulo 6 – El entrenamiento de Naruto y Pharos – Parte II_

Naruto y Pharos se encontraban saliendo de Ichiraku, el primero con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que el segundo miraba con expresión triste sus bolsillos. La razón de ello fue que Naruto devoró el solo más de 10 tazones de ramen, mientras que su compañero solo comió un par antes de quedar satisfecho. Cuando vio la cuenta, decidió que evitaría traerlo demasiado seguido, y haría que el Hokage apurara los trámites para salir de la aldea y realizar el entrenamiento de supervivencia.

Mientras se dirigían al Campo de Entrenamiento N° 3, comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que harían durante las siguientes horas…

"Entonces, Naruto, ¿cómo te ha ido hasta ahora?" Preguntó el ex mago, no había podido observar nada sobre el entrenamiento de su compañero, después de haberse quedado dormido.

"¡Sólo han sido cuatro horas de entrenamiento y me siento como si pudiera enfrentar a todo el mundo! El estilo de taijutsu de la academia es muy fácil de aprender, y además pudo combinarlo con los kunais y shurikens como si nada. Aunque al principio quería practicar lentamente, en las dos horas que siguen voy a practicar las katas con rapidez, para ver si salen bien. Después del descanso, ¿qué jutsu voy a aprender?"

"Hmm… no estoy seguro, pero creo que sería buena idea que aprendas el Kage Bunshin primero. Es una técnica que servirá de mucho para entrenar, aunque el único que podría usarla para eso serías tú."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque hacer un Kage Bunshin requiere mucho chakra. Un ninja recién graduado de la academia sólo puede hacer un clon o dos como máximo, y para ello tiene que gastar casi todo su chakra. En tu caso, debido a las reservas masivas de chakra que posees, podrías hacer una decena o dos de clones, sin sentir demasiado cansancio. Para cuando te gradúes de la academia, tus reservas de chakra podrían permitirte hacer fácilmente más de 500 Kage Bunshins en un solo movimiento sin problemas.

La razón por la que te servirá para entrenar es porque un Kage Bunshin tiene ciertas características que lo diferencian del Bunshin normal que se enseña en la academia.

En primer lugar, el Kage Bunshin es completamente sólido, quiere decir que un Kage Bunshin es capaz de realizar prácticamente cualquier cosa que pueda hacer el usuario del jutsu, que por lo general se le dice "original", siempre y cuando tenga el chakra necesario.

En segundo lugar, los conocimientos y experiencias de los clones de sombra pasan al original al desaparecer. Esto quiere decir que si, por ejemplo, un Kage Bunshin encuentra un tesoro, al desaparecer, el original sabe que hay un tesoro y dónde se encuentra. También se puede usar para entrenar. Si el clon aprende una técnica, al desaparecer el original también aprende la técnica. Podrías poner un clon a aprender cómo hacer el Henge no Jutsu, mientras que otro clon aprende el Kawarimi. Si los dos clones aprenden las técnicas, al desaparecer, tú ganarías ese conocimiento y serías capaz de usar las técnicas de ahí en adelante. También se puede usar para tareas de reconocimiento de terreno o simplemente para terminar más rápido otros trabajos.

Sin embargo, el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu tiene algunos puntos negativos. El primero de ellos es que si el clon es dañado de alguna manera, desaparece. El segundo punto negativo es el gasto de chakra, pero eso no será problema para ti. El tercer punto negativo es que si haces demasiados clones y luego los haces desaparecer todos al mismo tiempo, te sentirás muy cansado y tendrás un dolor de cabeza insoportable, que puede dejarte inconsciente. Y el cuarto punto negativo es que no puedes usarlo para entrenar tu cuerpo, en otras palabras, aunque pongas 100 clones a hacer los ejercicios físicos que hicimos hoy durante las primeras dos horas, no ganarás ni fuerza ni resistencia. Tu cuerpo tiene que ser más fuerte, más rápido y más resistente al cansancio y al daño físico, y para ello sólo se puede hacer dos cosas, ejercitarse y combatir."

"Aún así, con el Kage Bunshin podría adelantarme mucho al entrenamiento. Quizás tendría el nivel de un genin antes de entrar a la academia. Pero, nii-chan, tú dijiste que necesitaba tanto entrenar como combatir, ¿a qué te refieres?"

"Sólo con el combate se pueden ganar los reflejos que tengo, por ejemplo. Por otro lado, los combates y peleas, ya sean amistosas o a muerte, construyen tu experiencia, y te permite responder mejor a situaciones inesperadas. Por ejemplo, tú nunca has peleado con alguien que use una espada. La primera vez te será muy difícil encontrar la forma de contraatacar sólo con kunais y shurikens. Sin embargo, la siguiente vez que te encuentres con un usuario de espadas, te será un poco más fácil o menos difícil, según cómo lo quieras ver. También sucede lo mismo con los estilos de taijutsu que usan tus oponentes. Si peleas muy seguido con alguien, te acostumbrarás y podrías ser capaz de predecir su siguiente movimiento.

También sucede algo muy similar cuando dos o más personas pelean juntas como equipo. Con el tiempo se acostumbran a predecir los movimientos de sus compañeros y pueden moverse y actuar casi como si fueran la misma persona."

"Wow, entonces no sólo tengo que entrenar hasta quedar agotado, sino que también debo pelear contra otros y junto con otros muy seguido."

"Exacto. De todos modos ya llegamos al lugar. Mientras tu practicas, yo haré lo mismo, tengo que acostumbrarme a pelear con un cuerpo más pequeño, y de todos modos no me vendría mal mejorar mi velocidad con taijutsu."

"Uhm… nii-chan… ¿podrías practicar taijutsu conmigo? Quisiera ver cómo peleas tú…"

"Supongo que podría, pero primero haremos una media hora de entrenamiento, descansaremos un poco y luego tendremos un combate. Sin embargo, quiero que tengas algo en mente. No importa que pierdas o ganes, jamás te compares con nadie, tampoco conmigo. Eres el único Naruto Uzumaki del mundo. Sin importar lo que digan los demás, no hay nadie que se pueda comparar contigo, y no puedes compararte con nadie. Y jamás, JAMÁS, seas orgulloso. El orgullo te hará creer que eres el mejor del mundo, pero también hará que te confíes demasiado y te hará perder batallas, o peor aún, tu vida o las vidas de otras personas. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Hai! Nii-san, gracias por el consejo."

"¿No se suponía que tú querías ser el hermano mayor?" Preguntó Pharos, en tono divertido y con una sonrisa pícara.

"Erhm… sí, pero… umm…" Naruto se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente, pensando una excusa. Sin embargo, su 'hermano' le ahorró el problema.

"Bueno, no importa, mejor entrenamos, antes de que se nos vaya el tiempo." Dicho esto, empezaron la práctica de Taijutsu.

_**30 minutos después.**_

Pharos estaba sudando, aunque no tanto como en la mañana. Había podido aumentar un poco la velocidad a la que realizaba las katas de su estilo de taijutsu, aunque debido a su cuerpo no tenía la fuerza de impacto que deseaba, pero definitivamente era mayor que el día anterior.

Naruto, por su parte, apenas estaba algo cansado, con unos minutos de descanso estaría de nuevo al 100%. Había aprendido el estilo de la academia perfectamente, y podía usarlo a una velocidad decente. Además, combinar el taijutsu con kunais se había vuelto casi natural para él.

Pharos pensó que iba siendo hora de ver los resultados de las primeras horas de entrenamiento, por lo que se estiró un poco y luego se dirigió a Naruto.

"Bueno, ¿quieres tener ese combate que deseabas hace un rato?"

"Sí, quiero ver que tan fuerte es mi nii-san" Dijo el rubio sonriente, ojos brillando de determinación.

"OK. Espera un momento." Pharos tomó su bastón de combate y comenzó a marcar el suelo con uno de los extremos. Dio una vuelta alrededor de Naruto, dejándolo en el centro de un círculo de 10 metros de diámetro. Dejó el bastón en un árbol cercano, se puso unos tres metros delante de Naruto y dijo "Habrá algunas reglas para este combate. Primera regla, sólo usaremos Taijutsu y Kunais, no usaremos otras armas ni tampoco ninjutsu. Segunda regla, el primero en caer al suelo pierde. Tercera regla, el que salga del círculo, ya sea por accidente o por el ataque del oponente, pierde el combate. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?"

"¡Sí, empecemos!" Exclamó Naruto, una sonrisa de determinación grabada en su rostro.

"OK, a la cuenta de tres. 1… 2… ¡3!"

Pharos se lanzó hacia Naruto con rapidez, imitado por su adversario. Pharos intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara a Naruto, pero este lo esquivó e intentó golpearlo con una patada desde la derecha en el tórax. El ex mago bloqueó la patada con un brazo, e intentó darle un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, sólo para ser bloqueada por la mano derecha de Naruto. Este aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar golpear a su oponente en el rostro con su mano libre, sin embargo fue bloqueada por la contraparte de su rival. Ambos se miraron por un momento, sonriendo y disfrutando de la pelea, y pusieron algo de distancia entre ellos.

"Nada mal Naruto, ¿qué te parece si llevamos esto al siguiente nivel?" Ambos sacaron sus kunais, y se lanzaron hacia el otro con velocidad. Durante minutos, sólo se escuchó el ruido de metales chocando casi constantemente, junto con la briza que generaban sus movimientos. Hasta que Pharos logró hacer caer a Naruto, girando una patada a sus pies, haciéndole trastabillar y caer de espaldas, con el ex mago apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y un kunai en ambas manos, con la punta a unos pocos centímetros del pecho del jinchuriki. Retiró el kunai y lo guardó, para ofrecerle la mano a su compañero, quien aceptó la oferta y se puso de pie.

"Nii-san, eso fue increíble, pero… te estabas conteniendo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el rubio, con algo de decepción. Sin embargo la respuesta de Pharos fue algo diferente de lo que esperaba.

"No mucho, mi velocidad durante ese combate debe haber estado en el nivel del 80%, lo que me sorprende es que hayas sido capaz de mantenerte a ese nivel durante tanto tiempo sin recibir un solo golpe. Realmente estoy en pésimo estado físico o el entrenamiento te ha sentado de maravilla. También ayuda mucho el hecho de que tu resistencia y tus niveles de chakra son muy elevados. Pero será mejor que descansemos un poco, y después aprenderás el Kage Bunshin."

"¿¡Lo dices en serio!?"

"Sip, realmente estás en buen nivel, considerando que tu preparación arrancó esta mañana. Pero olvídate de eso por ahora, aprovecharemos para que puedas dominar el Kage Bunshin, y luego aprenderás control de chakra. ¿Tienes el pergamino que te di esta mañana antes de ir a ver al Hokage?"

Naruto sacó el rollo de papel y lo abrió. Buscando, encontró un espacio dedicado a la técnica que se convertiría en su insignia. Rápidamente leyó la información allí escrita y se concentró en practicar la técnica. Le tomó unos quince minutos, pero finalmente lo logró. A su lado había aparecido un clon de sombra, sin desperfectos de ningún tipo.

"¡YATTA! ¡LO LOGRÉ!" Naruto exclamaba a viva voz, aunque por esta vez su hermano decidió no cortarle la fiesta con un golpe en la cabeza.

"Muy bien, veo que ya la tienes. Ahora vamos a ver cuántos clones puedes hacer sin agotarte. Empezarás haciendo umm… cinco clones más. Luego harás 10 clones… después 20, 30, 40 y así sucesivamente hasta que te canses. Antes de hacer una nueva serie de clones, haz desaparecer los que ya tenías uno por uno, para evitar que te de un dolor de cabeza o que te agotes antes de tiempo. Después de eso podrás tomarte la tarde libre o descansar un rato y practicar control de chakra." Naruto asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a hacer clones. Después de unos minutos, el rubio estaba completamente agotado, pero había logrado llegar hasta los cincuenta clones, además de los ciento seis clones que ya había hecho anteriormente. Pharos estaba muy contento con el desarrollo del contenedor del Kyubi.

Sin embargo, vio que Naruto estaba muy cansado como para empezar a practicar control de chakra, así que decidió darle una hora de descanso. Le dijo que esperara unos minutos en el lugar, dejó clavado uno de sus kunai de tres puntas en el suelo y se transportó con el Hiraishin a su casa. Sacó unos dangos y algunos onigiris que tenía, para luego sacar dos tazones de ramen instantáneo y preparó los fideos. Guardó todo en una caja junto con dos pares de palillos y volvió al campo de entrenamiento, Hiraishin mediante.

Inmediatamente se sentaron en la hierba del suelo y comenzaron a comer, Pharos los onigiris y los dangos, mientras que Naruto comía el ramen. Posteriormente, se acomodaron contra el tronco de un árbol y descansaron pacíficamente durante algo más de media hora, hasta que el rubio se levantó y prácticamente rogó al pelirrojo que se levantara y le enseñara los ejercicios de control de chakra.

"Bien, el primer ejercicio de control de chakra se trata de… escalar árboles" Dijo Pharos, sin la más mínima nota de sarcasmo o trampa en su voz. Naruto le miró extrañado, pero recibió la respuesta antes de preguntar.

"El truco es que hay que hacerlo sin usar las manos, concentrando chakra en los pies, y luego caminar verticalmente por el tronco. Pero, hay un par de cosas que debes saber. Si aplicas demasiado chakra, la madera del árbol te repele. Si usas poco chakra, te caes directamente.

No te desanimes si no sale bien al principio. Es un ejercicio complicado para alguien que tiene mucho chakra, como es tu caso. En mi caso, por tener reservas mucho menores, será algo más fácil. Quizás quieras marcar con un kunai hasta dónde llegas cada vez que lo intentas, te da una idea de cuánto vas avanzando.

Recuerda que este ejercicio te ayuda a controlar mejor tu chakra, para evitar que lo desperdicies, y para evitar que tus jutsus sean demasiado débiles. En teoría, si se tiene buen control de chakra, no hay técnica que esté fuera de tu alcance." Y con eso, Pharos procedió a intentar caminar por el tronco del árbol. Concentró una cantidad decente de chakra en sus pies y comenzó a caminar verticalmente sobre el tronco, kunai en mano. Naruto lo observaba, con la mandíbula por el suelo del asombro. En cierto momento, se resbaló debido a que dejó de mantener la cantidad correcta de chakra, así que marcó hasta dónde había llegado. Había logrado subir casi seis metros.

Naruto tomó uno de sus kunais y concentró chakra en los pies. Inmediatamente tomó impulso hacia otro árbol y comenzó a subir, pero la madera lo repelió, arrancando un buen pedazo de la corteza del tronco. Marcó con un kunai hasta dónde había llegado, más de dos metros. '_Nada mal para alguien que tiene reservas de chakra propias de un jounin y que nunca antes ha practicado control de chakra. Con este entrenamiento nos ahorraremos el dolor de cabeza que representarían los profesores de la academia, con su incapacidad para aceptar a Naruto como carcelero de Kurama, viéndolo en cambio como si fuera el zorro en sí mismo. _' Pensó Pharos. "Muy bien Naruto, a decir verdad esperaba que el árbol te repeliera al primer paso o que directamente te resbalaras. Me sorprende que lo pudieras escalar hasta ese punto. Sigue practicando hasta que puedas llegar hasta la cima. Una vez lo hayas logrado, nos vamos a casa." Naruto asintió con la cabeza y siguió intentando, con más o menos éxito. Pharos siguió con su propio árbol, algo alejado del lugar.

_**Una hora y media después.**_

Naruto estaba recostado en el suelo del campo de entrenamiento, agotado, pero alegre, había logrado llegar hasta la cima, y podía hacerlo caminando ida y vuelta sin perder el control de su chakra ni despegarse de la madera. Pharos había terminado tan sólo unos pocos minutos antes y estaba guardando sus cosas. Este se colocó detrás de Naruto, mirándole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que le fue correspondida. "Veo que completaste el ejercicio. Felicitaciones por hacerlo en un solo día. Es hora de irse a casa, creo que podríamos ir a Ichiraku a celebrar antes…" Iba a seguir hablando, sino fuera porque el rubio se había quedado dormido.

'_Vaya, ni siquiera invitándolo a comer ramen se pudo quedar despierto. No pensé que fuera a cansarse tanto con este ejercicio, considerando las cantidades aplastantes de chakra que tiene en reserva, sin usar el chakra del zorro_.' Una vez acomodó todas sus pertenencias, acomodó a su hermano adoptivo en su espalda, aunque luego se iba a lamentar, puesto que este estaba dejando caer una buena cantidad de saliva sobre la capa, más específicamente, su hombro derecho. '_Oh, bueno, supongo que era de esperar, después de todo, no tuve que llevarlo a Ichiraku, pero debe estar soñando con ello ahora mismo. Prefiero lavar la capa a tener que pagar una cena de ramen de Naruto jajaja. Aunque es una suerte que esta capa sea impermeable._' En ese momento, captó algo a su izquierda, un árbol con marcas de cortes y pedazos de corteza faltantes. Un poco más lejos, había otro árbol más, en las mismas condiciones, y otro más al costado, y otro, y otro, prácticamente todos los árboles a la vista tenían cortes y les faltaban pedazos de madera. '_Estuvo buscando un árbol que se llevara bien con su chakra o usó el Kage Bunshin para lograrlo más rápido. Seguramente es lo segundo, considerando que estaba agotado, antes de caer dormido._' Sonrió para sí y se concentró en el marcador que había dejado en su casa. Y en un destello azul desapareció del campo de entrenamiento.

**_Apartamento de Pharos_**

Un destello azul se materializó dentro de la silenciosa habitación. Pharos traía consigo a un pacíficamente dormido Naruto, al que llevó al dormitorio y dejó acostado sobre la cama. Se retiró a la cocina y bebió un vaso de leche. Volvió a la biblioteca y se sentó un momento en el escritorio.

Sacó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir los diferentes hechos que ocurrieron en la línea temporal original, ordenándolos cronológicamente. Entre esos estaban la masacre Uchiha, el enfrentamiento con Mizuki, la misión a Nami no Kuni (País de las Olas), los exámenes Chuunin, la invasión orquestada por Orochimaru, el primer encuentro con Itachi y Kisame y la búsqueda de Tsunade. Entre cada suceso anotado dejó varias líneas de espacio, que utilizaría si recordaba algo más o para colocar más detalles posteriormente. Una vez que llegó hasta la batalla con Hidan y Kakuzu, dejó de escribir. Cerró el pergamino, colocó varios sellos de protección y lo mezcló entre los rollos de historia en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca.

Viendo que aún era de día, se dirigió al dormitorio. Naruto seguía durmiendo cómodamente, así que salió del apartamento en dirección a la Torre Hokage. El Sandaime seguramente querría saber cómo le había ido a Naruto en el primer día. Una vez que llegó, solicitó una reunión a través de la secretaria. Espero unos 15 minutos y le dejó pasar.

El anciano Hokage estaba ocupado leyendo y firmando papeles y tenía una cara que indicaba que había estado haciendo eso durante varias horas sin descanso. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, levantó la vista para ver a su invitado.

"Pharos-kun" Dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa. '_Al fin una interrupción de este infierno llamado papeleo._'

"Hokage-sama" Respondió el ex mago, con una reverencia. "Vengo a informarle sobre el primer día de entrenamiento de Naruto." '_Supongo que podría aprovechar y hacerle la vida más fácil al pobre hombre, tiene demasiado trabajo sobre el escritorio._'

"¡Ah! Supongo que Naruto-kun debió de estar emocionado. ¿Cómo les fue?"

"Bastante bien. Pude comprobar que su resistencia física está por encima de lo normal. Tuvimos una pelea amistosa y pude ver que Naruto ya ha aprendido el taijutsu que se enseña en la academia, y está trabajando en aumentar su velocidad. También sabe combinarlo con kunais con bastante facilidad. Ha dominado el Kage Bunshin, siendo capaz de hacer hasta 150 clones, aunque esto lo deja agotado. También ha aprendido a escalar árboles usando chakra. Por lo visto, usó clones para acelerar el entrenamiento. Al ritmo que lleva, no me sorprendería que se convierta en el próximo Hokage."

"Naruto-kun siempre ha tenido esa fuerza de voluntad y esa capacidad para superar dificultades, sin importar cómo. Cada vez que se cae, se vuelve a levantar. Es una pena que hasta ahora la aldea lo trate como si fuera la peste. Pero me alegro de que te tenga a ti."

"Sí. Últimamente me ha estado llamando 'nii-san'. De todos modos, además de informarle sobre el entrenamiento, también quería pedirle un favor. ¿Podría recibir un aumento del subsidio el próximo mes? No esperaba que pasara lo que pasó con Naruto, y definitivamente va a ser difícil mantenerlo a él también, considerando que es capaz de comer una docena de tazones de ramen como si nada, además de que este mes gasté una buena parte del dinero comprando ropa y equipamiento básico ninja, principalmente para él."

"Muy bien. El próximo mes tu subsidio será aumentado. ¿Algo más?"

"Eso es todo, Hokage-sama. ¡Ah! ¿Descubrió la manera de terminar el papeleo más rápido?"

"¿QUÉ? ¡TIENES QUE DECIRME, POR FAVOR!"

'_Definitivamente todos los Kages odian el papeleo._' Pensó Pharos con una gota de sudor. "Es fácil, use el Kage Bunshin." Hizo una reverencia "Hasta luego, Hokage-sama" Y con eso, Pharos salió de la oficina, dejando a un shockeado Hiruzen.

'_Me llaman el Profesor, el Dios Shinobi, y no me di cuenta de que con el Kage Bunshin podría haberme facilitado la vida. Definitivamente tendré que agradecerle con algo. Ese consejo vale demasiado, como para no deberle un favor._' Momentos después, se recuperó de su shock, hizo dos clones de sombra y con una sonrisa siniestra dijo "Hora de acabar con mi enemigo". Lo próximo que se escuchó fue una macabra risa que produjo escalofríos a los miembros del consejo civil, y un estornudo de un hombre pálido, con ojos como de serpiente, cientos de kilómetros fuera de Konoha.

_**Fuera de la Torre Hokage**_

Pharos estaba caminando por la calle, pensando en la cara del Hokage en el momento en que escuchó una risa propia de Orochimaru. Inmediatamente supo que los días de esclavo tras el escritorio del Sandaime llegaban a su fin. Sin embargo, dejó ese pensamiento de lado para enfocarse en lo que haría durante lo que quedaba del día. '_Creo que caminaré un poco mientras voy a casa. Quizás compre algunos dangos antes de llegar. Naruto debe seguir durmiendo pacíficamente. Debería conseguir algunos pijamas. No __es buena idea dormir con la túnica puesta. Y equipo médico básico. __No tengo un zorro milenario que me cure las heridas.__'_

Mientras pensaba esto, sintió varias presencias que le seguían desde hace varios minutos a corta distancia. Por el chakra que emitían parecían ser al menos cinco o seis personas, era seguro que no eran civiles, pero era difícil calcular su nivel, podrían estar tratando de limitar al mínimo posible su presencia. Caminó unos metros más, hasta que vio un parque vacío. Se adentró en el hasta quedar en el centro. Allí se detuvo y comprobó que esas presencias se habían detenido al mismo tiempo.

'_Bien veamos si estoy en lo correcto._' "Ya pueden salir, sé que me están siguiendo." Dicho esto, cinco personas bajaron de algunos árboles cercanos. '_Parece ser que estos son algunos de los nueve novatos de la serie…_'

"¿Cómo supiste que te estábamos siguiendo? Nos escondimos lo mejor que pudimos y nunca estuvimos demasiado cerca." Contestó un chico rellenito, pelo castaño y con marcas de espirales en las mejillas, comiendo papitas. Con él estaban también dos chicos más, uno con cara de vago y pelo negro en forma de piña y otro de pelo castaño oscuro, marcas rojas en forma de colmillos en las mejillas con un perrito de pelaje blanco sentado en su cabeza. Además, estaban dos chicas, una de ellas de pelo rosa y ojos esmeralda, mientras que la otra tenía un cabello rubio claro, y ojos azul claro.

"Eso no importa. ¿Quiénes son y por qué me estaban siguiendo? No es algo muy educado…" Replicó Pharos.

"Este… bueno, yo soy Ino Yamanaka," señala a la pelirrosa "ella es Sakura Haruno, el que tiene cara de vago es Shikamaru Nara" señala al chico con la mascota "él es Kiba Inuzuka y su mascota Akamaru" señala al chico de huesos grandes "y el es Chouji Akimichi. Nos enteramos de ciertos rumores, sobre un chico que apareció de la nada, y contuvo el ataque combinado de tres ninjas de rango Chuunin sin problemas, y usó una técnica igual a la del Yondaime Hokage. Y… bueno… resulta que te ves igualito a como lo describieron." Dijo la rubia del grupo.

'_Ino seguramente quería averiguar si los rumores son ciertos, arrastrando a los otros con ella. Se va a convertir en un dolor de cabeza todo esto, mejor termino rápido._' "¿Y qué pasa si lo soy? No veo porque me tengan que estar siguiendo."

"Tú no eres de Konoha, ¿verdad? Nunca te hemos visto por aquí. Y no hay nadie pelirrojo en la aldea tampoco." Replicó la pelirrosa

"Mi nombre es Pharos, de paso. La razón por la que estoy en Konoha es un asunto del Hokage, quien me dio su autorización para permanecer durante el tiempo que quiera. Y si no fuera así, seguramente tendría un escuadrón ANBU siguiéndome la pista. De todos modos eso no contesta mi pregunta. ¿Por qué me estaban siguiendo?"

"Queríamos saber si el rumor era cierto…" Dijo la rubia.

"¿Y qué esperaban, que caminara por la aldea exhibiendo mis técnicas a todo el mundo? Creo que están pidiendo demasiado…"

"Esto es problemático. Ino, te dije que no tenía sentido seguirle. Ven, Chouji, nos vamos, esto es muy aburrido…" Y con eso, el vago y el rellenito se retiraron. Luego le siguieron los demás, excepto Kiba y Akamaru.

"¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar?" Le dijo el ex mago.

"Ehm… bueno… ¿podrías enseñarme a hacer esas técnicas increíbles?" Respondió el Inuzuka.

"Lo siento, pero quizás más adelante. Ya tengo un 'aprendiz', y debo enfocarme en él primero." Replicó el pelirrojo.

"Oh, entiendo. ¡Adiós!" Y con esto el dúo salió del parque.

"Hasta luego." '_Bueno, espero que no me siga nadie más. No tengo ganas de explicar nada a nadie. Para molestar ya tengo encima a los consejeros y los civiles. __Quizás sea conveniente cambiar el lugar de entrenamiento…_'

El ex mago siguió caminando por la aldea, comprando dangos, pijamas, botiquines médicos, hasta que pasó por Ichiraku, saludó cortésmente al dueño y le pidió una orden de tres tazones de miso ramen y dos de tonkotsu para llevar, una vez recibida la orden y habiendo pagado la compra, la selló en un pergamino y realizó un Hiraishin para transportarse a su casa. Guardó el equipo médico en el baño, dejó los pijamas en un cajón del armario de la habitación y dejó los dangos en la mesa de la cocina, junto con el pergamino del ramen. Preparó unos onigiris y algo de katsudon.

Fue a despertar a Naruto, quien para ese entonces seguía algo dormido, aunque no tan profundamente como cuando se retiró para ir a ver al Hokage. Lo zarandeó por un momento. "Hey, Naruto, despierta. Es hora de cenar." El mencionado se levantó y abrió los ojos lentamente. "¿Nii-san? ¿Dijiste cenar? No parece ser muy tarde…" dijo, aludiendo al hecho de que eran aproximadamente las 7:30 PM.

"Lo sé, pero sería conveniente que te acuestes a dormir temprano. Necesitas descansar bien para poder realizar el entrenamiento en condiciones óptimas… Por otra parte tengo que hablar contigo después de comer. Compré algo de ramen en Ichiraku y también hay onigiris, katsudon y dangos. ¿Vamos?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"OK, ahora voy." replicó el rubio.

Algunos minutos después, Pharos y Naruto estaban comiendo felizmente el ramen (que se mantuvo caliente, debido a que estaba sellado dentro del pergamino) de Ichiraku, además de katsudon y dangos, por parte de Pharos, y onigiris en el caso de Naruto. Una vez que terminaron, limpiaron la vajilla usada y luego se acomodaron en la sala.

"Bien, nii-san, ¿de qué querías hablarme?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, primero de todo, a partir de ahora, quiero que siempre lleves uno de mis kunais contigo. Si alguna vez vuelve a pasar lo que pasó anoche y no logras escapar a tiempo o tus oponentes son demasiado fuertes, sólo tienes que aplicar chakra en el marcador del kunai. Eso me dará una señal y me transportaré inmediatamente hacia donde estés." Respondió Pharos

"Pero…"

"Sin peros, Naruto, la razón del entrenamiento que estás recibiendo es para que puedas al menos escapar de situaciones que están por encima de tu nivel, pero también para ayudarte a mantener el combate si fuera necesario o no pudieras escapar. Aún así, hay posibilidades de que alguna vez te ataque alguien que ni tu y yo juntos podríamos derrotar, o que inclusive ni siquiera pudiéramos resistir. Por eso, llevarás uno de mis kunais, en todo momento. Si no pudiéramos ocuparnos del problema, al menos podría sacarte de allí. Ya te dije antes, que el orgullo propio y el exceso de confianza pueden costarte la vida, y eso es lo último que el Hokage y yo queremos." Dicho esto, Pharos saca uno de sus kunais y se lo da a Naruto, quien lo mira con detenimiento por un momento y luego lo guarda en uno de sus porta-kunais.

"OK, nii-san. Al menos se preocupan por mí."

"En segundo lugar, hable con el Hokage esta tarde, está muy contento con el progreso que ya has hecho en un sólo día. Aunque no dijera nada, creo que estará ansioso por ver el resultado final de este entrenamiento, dentro de dos años. También debo aclararte que este entrenamiento no debe ser divulgado. En otras palabras, no le cuentes a nadie que estás entrenando, a menos que el Hokage o yo mismo digamos lo contrario. Algunos podrían ponerse celosos, mientras que otros podrían traernos problemas peores. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí. No debo hablar con nadie sobre el entrenamiento. Pero, ahora que lo dices, ¿dónde vamos a entrenar? ¿Seguiremos entrenando en el mismo lugar o buscaremos otro?" indagó Naruto.

"Aún no estoy seguro, por ahora seguiremos usando el mismo lugar, pero más adelante es posible que elija el campo de entrenamiento N° 44, que sólo es ocupado durante los exámenes Chuunin durante una semana, dos veces al año. El resto del tiempo, permanece casi vacío. Creo que sólo una o dos personas van de vez en cuando a ese lugar. El resto de los ninja no se atreve a entrar allí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Allí habitan insectos gigantes come-hombres y animales aún más grandes, está lleno de plantas venenosas y en algunos lugares apenas entra la luz del sol, haciéndolo parecer aún más tenebroso. He estado pensando que podríamos hacer la práctica de supervivencia allí, en caso de que no podamos salir de la aldea. Es casi perfecto, está lleno de peligros, todos naturales, pero también tiene todo lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Pero eso lo veremos en otro momento, con el Hokage. Ahora, necesito modificar los sellos de seguridad del apartamento. Sólo se desactivan con mi señal de chakra, y ahora que vives aquí, necesitas poder entrar y salir cuando lo necesites. Por ello necesito un poco de tu chakra y un poco de tu sangre, para modificar el sello."

"OK, ¿cómo lo haremos?"

"Ven conmigo" Se colocaron delante de la puerta principal del apartamento. Se podía ver una matriz de símbolos, y en el centro un kanji, con la palabra 'sello'. "Acá se encuentra lo que yo llamaría 'el sello maestro'. La matriz de esta técnica de fuuinjutsu está hecha de tinta conductora de chakra y un poco de mi sangre. Una vez que coloqué el sello, para activarlo, todo lo que tengo que hacer es colocar mi mano y poner algo de mi chakra en el centro de la matriz. Una vez que hago eso, la técnica de fuuinjutsu se activa y me permite entrar. Al cerrar la puerta, vuelvo a aplicar chakra, y la entrada queda sellada. De esta manera nadie puede entrar. A menos que el intruso sea un maestro de fuuinjutsu. Pero maestros de fuuinjutsu hay pocos. En fin, prácticamente es una técnica de barrera basada en fuuinjutsu y que puede usar energía natural o chakra para mantenerse. Sin embargo, ahora necesito modificar la barrera para que puedas desactivarla o reactivarla con tu señal de chakra."

"Bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?"

"Primero, necesitas poner algo de tu sangre en el centro de la matriz. Para ello, sólo hazte un corte en la palma de la mano, luego la colocas encima del sello y dejas fluir un poco de tu chakra. Yo me ocupo del resto." Naruto asintió, tomó el kunai que Pharos le dio, se hizo un corte en la mano, una vez que comenzó a fluir algo de sangre, colocó la palma sobre el centro de la matriz y dejó fluir algo de su chakra. Inmediatamente, Pharos colocó una de sus manos sobre la de Naruto, y comenzó a hacer fluir chakra hacia el sello. Este brilló intensamente de color blanco por un momento, cubriendo la puerta y las paredes de toda la casa con intrincados símbolos, y luego volvió a la normalidad. En ese momento, Pharos retiró su mano, y le dijo a Naruto que hiciera lo mismo. Inspeccionó por un momento los símbolos de la matriz y asintió para sí mismo.

"Vamos a probar si el sello quedó bien hecho. Necesito que coloques tu mano de nuevo sobre la puerta. No necesitas volver a poner sangre, cada vez que quieras activar o desactivar la barrera, sólo haz fluir tu chakra al sello." Naruto hizo lo que Pharos le pidió, la matriz de símbolos brilló azul por un momento y luego volvió a la normalidad. Pharos abrió la puerta.

"Bien, parece que desactivar la barrera se puede. Ahora hay que ver si podemos reactivarla." Salieron afuera del apartamento y cerraron la puerta. "Ahora, Naruto, vuelve a aplicar chakra en la puerta." Naruto volvió a colocar la palma en la puerta y dejó salir algo de chakra. Los símbolos brillaron de nuevo, esta vez en color rojo. Pharos intentó abrir la puerta, pero no pudo. "Excelente, la barrera funciona." Pharos colocó su mano sobre la puerta y aplicó su chakra. El sello brilló azul de nuevo. Pharos abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, para luego reactivar la técnica.

"Aunque tengamos colocada una barrera alrededor de la casa, es necesario que sepas que debes tener cuidado con quienes entran al lugar. Así que, no dejes pasar a nadie sin más. Además, recuerda que tienes que aplicar chakra cada vez que quieras activarla o desactivarla, ¿entendido?"

"Sí"

"Bien. Ahora, ¿quieres bañarte primero o después de mí? El entrenamiento ha sido bastante duro, así que una ducha no nos vendría mal…"

"¡Yo primero!"

"Muy bien… por cierto, cuando quieras ir a dormir, hay un par de pijamas guardados en el cajón del armario."

"¡OK, gracias Nii-san!" Y con esto, Naruto salió sonriendo hacia el baño.

'_Qué chico… en fin, creo que tengo que pensar formas de mejorar mi nivel, el entrenamiento por sí solo no será suficiente, después de ver la escasa diferencia de nivel entre Naruto y yo, __está claro que en poco tiempo me superará si no hago algo al respecto__… __y nunca me dejará de molestar con eso. Aún así, me siento contento con su nivel._' Pharos se retiró a la biblioteca y se puso a leer algunos rollos. Posteriormente se dio una ducha y se puso el pijama. Tomó su capa para usarla de manta, sin embargo, cuando se iba a acostar en el sofá, Naruto le llamó, también en pijama.

"Nii-san, ¿por qué no me dejas dormir allí esta noche y tú te vas a la cama?" preguntó.

"No te preocupes, tú ve a dormir a la habitación." Replicó Pharos.

"No. Esta vez tú te vas a la habitación. Hasta yo sé que no es bueno dormir siempre en el sofá… además esta es tu casa." Le reprendió Naruto.

"Argh…" Pharos estaba cansado del entrenamiento, y la lectura de los rollos sólo había agravado el agotamiento, y no tenía ganas de discutir.

"No voy a dejar de molestarte hasta que aceptes…"

"Bien… pero tú también dormirás en la cama. A ti tampoco te hará bien dormir en el sofá…" aceptó Pharos.

"¡OK!"

Ambos se fueron al dormitorio.

"Tú duerme por un lado, yo dormiré en el otro." Dicho esto, Naruto se acostó en la mitad izquierda, mientras que el ex mago se acostó en la derecha, los dos mirando al techo.

"Buenas noches, Pharos-nii."

"Buenas noches, Naruto."

Pocos minutos después, ambos estaban completamente dormidos.

* * *

Terminado el sexto capítulo...

Me llevó un tiempo más largo escribirlo, pero ya está listo (al menos, eso creo XD).

Respondiendo preguntas o dudas de algunos lectores (y de paso, exponiendo las ideas que tengo para el fic)...

En los próximos capítulos, entra el Kyubi en escena (con Naruto en medio de su paisaje mental, _**posiblemente**_ acompañado de Pharos), como un ser algo reacio a hacer demasiado contacto con los humanos, pero **no** destructivo _**ni**_ maligno (algo complicado, pero creo que le va mejor)... por ahora pienso dejar a Naruto ignorante con respecto al Yondaime como su padre. Se enterará sobre su madre y sobre su clan.

El rollo gigante en la tienda de equipo ninja va a ser del Clan Uzumaki, que a su vez va a ser reconocido dentro de este fic como descendientes de Rikudou Sennin. Los requisitos para abrirlo creo que lo voy a dejar en ser jinchuriki de Kyubi, ser del clan Uzumaki y tener un alma digna (esto es más complicado, pero veré la forma de hacerlo funcionar). Va a estar lleno de técnicas e información sobre Fuuinjutsu (ya tengo algunas ideas con respecto a eso) y manipulación elemental.

Naruto **no** va a poder manipular los cinco elementos básicos **a****l principio**, la idea es que aprenda a usar un elemento y luego lo domine perfectamente (no simplemente usarlo a un nivel básico), va a ir desarrollando uno o dos al principio hasta que entre en la academia (posiblemente Fuuton y/o Katon), después se agregará uno más. Cuando se convierta en Genin, pienso que podría manipular dos o tres elementos máximo. Con esto quiero evitar que Naruto se haga **demasiado** fuerte (para equilibrar un poco la situación, algunos de los genin van a ser ligeramente más fuertes).

La práctica de supervivencia va a terminar siendo en el bosque de la muerte (a causa del concejo civil). Van a ir acompañados por Kakashi, que vuelve a ser Jounin, _ex-ANBU_. Anko _**podría**_ aparecer (principalmente para fastidiar jajaja).

Pharos **no** va a ir a la Academia (o _iría_ únicamente los últimos dos o tres años, en vez de cinco), va a tomarse algún tiempo en solitario (con visitas a Konoha de vez en cuando), con la excusa de reunir información para poder crear un método de volver al templo, pero en realidad va a seguirle la pista a Orochimaru, Obito/Tobi y Zetsu.

El contrato de invocación de los Zorros lo va a encontrar en sus viajes (estoy pensando en qué circunstancias, pero podría ser que lo encuentre en Uzushiogakure), y se lo pasará a Naruto.

Quiero evitar a fondo las escenas de combates largas, soy pésimo a la hora de relatar movimiento por movimiento los combates (si es que no se dieron cuenta todavía XD), además de que lleva mucho tiempo y espacio poner los detalles de las posturas de los estilos de taijutsu (principalmente cuando tenés que crearlo o tenés muy pocos detalles en los que basarte). Así que voy a usar todo el repertorio de Ninjutsu que se ha visto en el animé y el manga sin piedad. :D

El Rinnegan... como descendiente de Rikudou, Naruto _**podría**_ despertarlo... pero tendrían que darse circunstancias especiales...

Por ahora esto es todo, estoy comenzando a preparar el próximo capítulo, pero va a llevar unos días, así que les ruego paciencia XD...


End file.
